


Этюды на коленке

by HappyLittleAccident



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLittleAccident/pseuds/HappyLittleAccident
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки. Обрывки того, что было и могло бы быть.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. О сквозняках, приручении и чёрных кошках

Найроби напоминает Берлину кошку, что гуляет сама по себе. Она смотрит на него с опаской и сверкает глазами, фырчит и капризно поводит носом. Она раздражённо шипит, когда ей заблагорассудится, и убегает по своим кошачьим делам. Она сворачивается под боком и зарывается холодным носом ему в шею.

Ночи в Монастыре непривычно прохладные. Толстые каменные стены не успевают нагреться за день, и сквозняк блуждает по коридорам, теряясь в нишах. Найроби приходит, когда ей вздумается. Беззвучно крадётся к его комнате, умело лавирует между статуями-мольбертом-столом, без приглашения опускается на его кровать. Бесстыже вытягивается и греет о Берлина ледяные пятки. 

Она слишком легко замерзает. Она надевает кошмарные меховые кофты на тонкие майки и короткие шорты, тратит всю горячую воду и кутается в три одеяла с головой. Она подныривает под руку, жмётся ближе, и кончики пальцев, вечно холодные, подрагивают на его груди.

Поначалу Найроби держится в стороне, наблюдает за ним недоверчиво из-за того, через что они прошли вместе и совсем немного вопреки всему. Она делится с ним сигаретой и беззлобно огрызается, когда Берлин, кривясь, язвительно комментирует её плебейские вкусы. Она улыбается ему и чуть заметно рдеет, когда он улыбается в ответ. Она прячется, юркает в свою комнату прежде, чем он успевает понять. Она старается не оставаться с ним наедине. 

Они разговаривают, и Найроби оказывается куда лучшим собеседником, чем он когда-то считал. Она отвлекается на яркие подробности, театрально размахивает руками, звонко смеётся со своей же шутки. Она дразнит его, когда он рассказывает, она закрывает глаза и расплывается в мечтательной улыбке, и Берлин представляет её рядом с собой на Елисейских полях. 

Найроби забирается в его кресло с ногами и смотрит, как он рисует. Она своевольничает, бродит по комнате и любопытно шерудит его набросками. Она таскает его элитный алкоголь. Она дуется, сопит обиженно на его раздражённое «Женщина», хитро поблёскивая тёмными глазами. И пушистые волосы лезут Берлину в лицо, и едва уловимо пахнут зелёными яблоками. 

Она ходит босиком по траве и иногда забывает у него тапочки, шлёпая голыми ногами по гладкому, ледяному камню. Берлин злится, когда она скидывает его пиджак на пол, и сам слепо бросает его в угол, стягивая с её покатых плеч. Богота раздевает её взглядом за обедом, и он невзначай кладёт руку на спинку её стула, скалится победоносно, показывая, что она – его. Найроби угрожающе щурится и шипит, когда слышит это заявление, демонстративно не замечает его после. Она возвращается ночью и тянет на себя его одеяло. 

Она мурлычет незнакомый мотив себе под нос и довольно щурится, когда Берлин перебирает пальцами тяжёлые пряди. Она спит крепко. Разговаривает, ворочается и занимает чересчур много места, как очаровательная в своей наглости кошка, которую раз не прогнал с кровати. Она не приходит – и ему не хватает гибкого, стройного тела под ладонями и фырчанья над ухом.

Берлин решает, что Найроби – его женщина, и благоразумно не делится решением с ней: приятно просто оставить эту мысль на задворках и возвращаться к ней время от времени. Она путается под ногами, вьётся и ластится, она царапается словами и может укусить. Она больше не смотрит на него искоса, ожидая подвоха, и не убегает, как только он протянет к ней руку. Она оставляет волосы на его подушке и лениво ворчит по утрам, усаживается на его стол и мешает ему работать. Каким-то невообразимым образом у неё выходит создавать бардак в его комнате, проводя там минимум времени, и это походит на суперспособность. Неосознанно или намеренно – она помечает территорию. 

Берлин не принадлежит ей, как и не принадлежал ни одному человеку до неё. Он уступает ей и позволяет ставить себя в тупик, он терпит её эмоциональные всплески. Он держит её, когда она плачет, говорит обо всём, что придёт в голову, и закатывает глаза, когда она весело фыркает, вытирая нос о его плечо. Он читает – Найроби выхватывает книгу и взбирается ему на колени, решительно заявляет, что ей скучно и что она не хочет делить его внимание с бездушной вещью. Она называет его «дорогой», когда не может больше терпеть его характер, и умеет осадить, сбить спесь одним своим «Берлин». Она приходит по ночам, и он всегда ждёт. 

Они много спорят, столкнувшись лбами, и громкость голосов возрастает прямо пропорционально количеству аргументов, они не строят планов на будущее, и эти отношения не походят ни на одни, что были у Берлина раньше. Она гуляет сама по себе, но всегда возвращается, он укутывает её по ночам и греет её ладони в своих. Она сворачивается под боком, зарывается холодным носом ему в шею – и бессонница отступает: сквозняк сдувает её в темноту ниш. Если чёрные кошки приносят несчастье, то у Найроби получается из рук вон плохо. Если чёрные кошки приносят несчастье, то она того стоит. 


	2. О страхах, поцелуях и (не)запланированных встречах

Их первый раз слишком хаотичный, слишком безличный, звериный. Слишком на грани. План крошится, как пористый камень, Найроби крошится под давлением Монетного двора. Он кричит ей в лицо, она кричит в ответ до хрипоты, до сжатых кулаков. У него глаза тёмные, зрачок съедает радужку, и она думает отстранённо, что Берлин сейчас сдавит её шею и закончит начатое в кабинете. У Найроби горло саднит и пятна винные от его пальцев, у него, отмечает она не без садистского удовольствия, волосы слиплись от крови, сантиметры ниже – и на долю каждого приходилось бы на пару сотен миллионов больше.

Берлин наступает ей на носки, оттесняет назад шаг за шагом, пока она не упирается лопатками в стену, больно стискивает предплечье. У него взгляд змеиный и хищно раздутые ноздри, он молчит и должен пугать ещё больше, но Найроби слишком на взводе, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме ярости. Она выплёвывает: «Не смей меня трогать», и Берлин перехватывает занесённую для удара ладонь, с силой заламывает запястье. Он придавливает её своим телом и проглатывает её «Не прикасайся», рычит, когда она изо всех сил кусает его нижнюю губу, дышит тяжело. Она шепчет: «Отпусти», и не даёт отстраниться, впиваясь короткими ногтями в загривок.

Её одежда остаётся на полу, молния его комбинезона больно врезается в голую кожу, а мужские пальцы оставляют синяки на бёдрах. Найроби не открывает глаз, давит стоны, и ногти царапают обивку дивана позади Берлина. Она не думает – ощущает, она отпускает контроль, как воздушный змей, двигается судорожно, рвано. Она задерживает дыхание, напрягается и обмякает на его коленях. Слёзы наворачиваются, как только останавливается он, катятся по щекам крупными каплями, и Найроби вскакивает на ватные ноги, натягивая бельё. Она прижимает ладонь ко рту, пытаясь заглушить всхлип, плачет навзрыд, потому что не спала уже неделю, потому что дальше её ждёт пугающая неизвестность, и она не знает, смогут ли они выбраться вовсе, потому что больно, страшно и чересчур. Она прячет лицо за волосами, и мелко содрогаются обнажённые плечи. Берлин замирает теплом за спиной, и струной натягивается позвоночник: дотронешься – порвётся. Найроби зажмуривается, ждёт ядовитых комментариев и колкой издёвки – но он молчит долго, непривычно, а потом разворачивается и без слов закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Под ногами качается пол, и солёный ветер нежно треплет распущенные волосы. Профессор всё говорит и говорит, а у неё в голове «Выбрались. Выбрались. Выбрались» отбойным молотком в такт ударам сердца, и волны капризно бьются о борт. На коленях – невзрачная папка, как ящик Пандоры, жжёт через одежду, открыть её страшно, и вместо этого Найроби сжимает в руке горлышко бутылки, оглядываясь назад. Берлин снова в щегольском костюме, восседает на ящике, как на троне, неприкрыто скучает. У него папки нет. Задумываться о том, что это значит, Найроби не хочет.

Она долго ворочается в подобии постели, но гул в конечностях и в ушах утихать не спешит. Она вздыхает обречённо, и выходит на палубу в одной пижаме, и не отступает, когда замечает его пижонский силуэт. Он сдвигается, молча протягивает ей кружку – алкоголь обжигает горло, пока они любуются отражением луны на воде. У неё голова приятно лёгкая, и она расслабляется по-настоящему впервые за долгое время, она тянется к его губам, но он качает головой и тенью кривит полуулыбку. Найроби неловко мнёт в руках край майки, кивает на прощание, и отключается до утра, как только голова касается подушки.

Следующую ночь они проводят в мотеле, и Найроби хочет смеяться: у неё сотни миллионов наличными и скрипучая кровать с серыми простынями, облезлый потолок и одинокая тусклая лампочка в комплекте. Но здесь безопасно, да и, честно говоря, Найроби ночевала в местах похуже. За горячую воду и одеяло она могла простить многое.

Берлин сидит на её кровати, когда она выходит из ванной, и Найроби крепче прижимает к груди полотенце, четырхается безнадёжно. Выглядит он так, словно это она завалилась в его номер без приглашения: он красноречиво оглядывает её с головы до ног и довольно улыбается. В эту физиономию очень хочется что-то запустить, но под рукой, как назло, ничего не оказывается.

Он глядит пристально и подходит неспешно, смахивает назад мокрые пряди. Она разморена после душа, и целует его, возможно, впервые. Берлин пахнет гостиничным мылом, грязно-белым бруском размером со спичечный коробок в конфетной обёртке, он губами собирает капли воды у ключиц – она, прикрывая глаза, цепляется за его плечи. Он опускается перед ней на колени и смотрит снизу-вверх, и необъяснимо, как у него всё равно получается сохранять вид хозяина положения. Она уедет на рассвете, и они больше никогда не встретятся, поэтому Найроби позволяет себе откинуть голову назад и зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы. Когда он проводит языком от пупка вниз, Найроби не думает ни о чём.

Он прижимает её к стене, снова, толкается глубоко и быстро, прихватывает зубами нежную кожу под челюстью. На стоны не хватает воздуха. Истомой сводит низ живота, она выгибается в последний раз и задыхается, зарывается в изгиб его шеи. Она стекает на пол, утягивая его за собой.

***

В следующий раз Найроби встречает Берлина на людной улочке Аргентины. И, в отличие от неё, удивлённым он не выглядит. Она не успевает рассмотреть его как следует – он молча притягивает её к себе и целует, нагло и самоуверенно. Их обходят люди, она держит его за лацканы. У него губы на вкус, как дым едкий сигаретный, и встреча походит на первую затяжку после неудачной попытки бросить курить. Она отстраняется, и он проводит пальцами по её скуле почти нежно, улыбается и берёт Найроби за руку, ведёт куда-то, а она идёт послушно, и внизу живота растекается приятное тепло.

Она рассказывает об этих пяти месяцах где-то между поцелуем в плечо и длинными пальцами у внутренней стороны бёдер. Он смеётся ей в волосы и дразнит, пока в голове не остаётся ни одной связной мысли, он откидывается на подушки и оглаживает руками её талию, с восхищением наблюдает, как двигается она. Она опускается на его грудь, и мужская ладонь крепко путается в длинных, влажных волосах, и Берлин выдыхает её имя, её настоящее имя, красиво и правильно.

Найроби спрашивает его позже, когда Берлин выхватывает у неё сигарету, и он пускает дым в потолок, лукаво улыбаясь, признаётся, что, возможно, порылся в бумагах Профессора. Она фыркает, и он целует её снова горькими от никотина губами.

***

Они сталкиваются через полгода, почти лоб в лоб, на местном празднике с труднопроизносимым названием. Вокруг кружит пёстрая толпа, и Найроби хохочет, накидывает боа на его шею, тянет ближе под живую музыку. Берлин послушно кладёт ладони на её бёдра, ухмыляется и утверждает игриво: «Следишь за мной?», и оказывается, что танцевать он умеет ничуть не хуже, чем всё остальное.

У неё приятно ноют ноги и жаром пылают щёки. Она держит Берлина под руку и улыбается, слушая байки о его миллионерской жизни, она наклоняется и дразняще касается поцелуем уголка рта, выдыхает удивлённо, когда он сминает её губы своими.

Чтобы дойти до её комнаты, им требуется в два раза больше времени, чем уходило у Найроби до этого. Берлин подхватывает её под ягодицы, и она смеётся счастливо, крепко уцепляется за его шею, чтобы вновь найти равновесие. Он опускает её на кровать, позволяет оседлать себя, ненадолго передаёт ей контроль, чтобы потом подмять и ловко стянуть платье, осязать, жадно скользить по обнажённому телу пальцами, губами, зубами.

Найроби дышит довольно и сыто, Берлин упирается лбом ей под ключицы, и шея покрывается мурашками от горячего дыхания на влажной коже; он оставляет открытые, тяжёлые поцелуи на горле и по линии челюсти, и она вновь стонет, царапая ногтями голову и плечи.

***

Они видятся нечасто, каждый раз случайно, хотя Найроби и подозревает причастность к этому Берлина, смотря на его самодовольную усмешку. Но к следующей встрече никакого отношения он не имеет. Она мокрая с ног до головы, когда Профессор собирает их вместе, её распирает от энергии и предвкушения, она не может прекратить говорить, и уж тем более обнимать людей, что не перестали быть родными почти за три года. Берлин встречает их вместе с бывшим инспектором полиции, улыбается вежливо и мимолётно и не смотрит на неё весь вечер. Найроби заталкивает поглубже чувство обиды и решает по полной наслаждаться воссоединением.

Он перехватывает её по дороге в выделенную им с Токио комнату, и она отстраняется, смахивает его ладонь, расслабляется спустя секунды поцелуя. У Берлина улыбка непривычно широкая, и поцелуй выходит неуклюжим, она улыбается тоже, касается его носа своим. Он наклоняется к ней ещё раз – Найроби мстительно уворачивается, тянется, чтобы мазнуть губами по его щеке, вырывается из тугого кольца рук и уходит, нарочито покачивая бёдрами.

Со скрытностью выходит плохо: в первый же вечер в Монастыре Профессор ловит их, как школьников. Он входит как раз в тот момент, когда Берлин расправляется с крючками на её бюстгальтере и придавливает Найроби к своему столу, проводит ладонью от бедра к колену скрещенных на пояснице ног. Его замечают прежде, чем он успевает ретироваться, и Найроби смущённо поглядывает из-за плеча Берлина, прикрываясь мужской рубашкой. У Профессора щёки розовеют, он откашливается, и она чувствует, как тоже заливается краской. Берлину, кажется, вполне комфортно, он смеётся искренне, и Найроби хихикает невольно, больше сгущая атмосферу неловкости. Профессор мнётся очаровательно, желает им спокойной ночи и кивает на прощание, а после смотрит на неё в классе время от времени нечитаемо, без надобности поправляя очки.

Если о них с Берлином узнаёт ещё кто-нибудь, то виду не подаёт. Да и не до того всем, когда всё меньше и меньше остаётся до реализации плана. Она нервничает и спит плохо, и остальные срываются чаще, и на уроках становится больше не до шуток. Для Найроби это не впервые, но Найроби страшно. Или, наверное, страшно именно поэтому. Она знает, чего ожидать от них, она не знает, чего ожидать от Банка. Она помнит, что было тогда.

Они стоят мрачные в солдатской форме, и её мутит, но она храбрится, натягивает улыбку на бледное лицо. Профессор раздаёт последние наставления, и она честно пытается слушать, но, когда Берлин отводит её в сторону, она выдыхает с облегчением. Он берёт за плечи, неласково, но надёжно и знакомо, и говорит серьёзно, твёрдо: «Когда это закончится…». Найроби сглатывает и кивает, потому что верит, потому что конечно закончится, потому что она понимает. Потому что согласна. «Когда это закончится, я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной». Ради этого стоит шагнуть в неизвестность. И та больше не пугает, как прежде.


	3. О ранах, пепелище и резус-факторе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'aburnee – понятие в арабском языке, обозначающее «Ты похоронишь меня». Олицетворяет надежду произносящего, что он умрет раньше, чем человек, к которому он обращается. 
> 
> Осторожно! Повествование от второго лица!

Обитатели импровизированного банка крови испуганно косятся и каменеют нелепо, как садовые гномы, встретившись с тобой взглядом. Сеньорита Гастамбиде застывает на полуслове с бумажкой в руках, отворачивается от сжатой до скрежета зубов челюсти Денвера и опускает глаза в пол. Судя по всему, ты подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы насладиться небольшой семейной сценой в антураже ограбления. 

Бумажка – карточка с лощёной мордой твоего любимого заложника – карт-бланш на донора с его ненужной второй положительной. Ты прикрываешь глаза в предвкушении и вдыхаешь глубоко пропитанный страхом и тёплой кровью воздух.

– Артурито, дружище, нам с тобой так и не удалось поговорить по душам. 

Ты бы видел себя в зеркало: монстр, чудовище из ночных кошмаров. У тебя взгляд немигающий, волосы дыбом в бурой корке. Запёкшаяся кровь стягивает лицо, когда ты улыбаешься, и Денвер невольно отшатывается, заслоняя свою сеньору плечом. Слизняк сильнее вжимается в спинку стула, лихорадочно мотает головой. По твоей руке вольт за вольтом расходится тремор. 

_У неё пальцы голые без колец, совсем тонкие, хрупкие. Полупрозрачные. Её обступают муравьями, крутят, как безвольную куклу, как марионетку за ошмётки ниточек. Датчики пищат противно, заглушая влажные хрипы._

– Артуро-Артуро-Артурито, ну как можно быть таким невнимательным? – причитаешь, драматично поднося ладонь к губам. Вином в голову ударяет солоноватый, металлический вкус. – Кто-то мог пострадать.

_После «Это война» ты не слышишь больше ничего. Остаётся холодная решимость – ты спалишь их всех к чертям. Глаза застилает кровавая пелена, полный агонии крик горящего солдата задевает струны души не хуже фуги Баха. Тебе нужно ещё._

Ты целишься в солнечное сплетение, за грудки кидаешь на пол. Первый удар приходится в челюсть. Он жалко скулит, раззадоривая ещё больше. 

_Она цепляется за твой рукав, но пальцы не слушаются, соскальзывают. Красный лак стекает по фалангам, ладонь теряется на фоне алого комбинезона. И кровь, слишком много крови. Вокруг суетливо снуют, кричат нервно и смешиваются в белый шум за стеной. Она доверчиво тянет к тебе руку, и ты ловишь её прежде, чем та упадёт в пропасть. Вверх-вниз скачет нить на мониторе, под подушечками прощупывается-угадывается пульс._

Твой диагноз, профессия, страсть к темпераментным женщинам – захлёбываться кровью должен был ты, причём довольно давно. Ни в одном из возможных сценариев ты не мыслил, что можешь однажды стоять у её могилы, но зловещая перспектива нависает гильотиной всё ближе и ближе. 

_Слёзы оставляют на щеках некрасивые бурые разводы, она дышит часто и мелко, шепчет посиневшими губами, что хочет-жить-хочетжитьхочетжить… Плохо соображающая идиотка, она царапает твоё запястье и молит добровольно вручить её в лапы брюхатой стервы. Её бы встряхнуть и накричать, но она лежит распятая в холодном свете ламп, алое на сером, и взгляд у неё кукольный, невидящий. Ты пугаешься, наверное, впервые в жизни, сжимаешь её ледяную ладонь, мысленно вторишь «пусть-живёт-пустьживётпусть…»._

Кулак попадает в скулу… 

_…Пятерня путается во влажных от пота волосах. Большой палец стирает у виска дорожки слёз, размазывая красный по бледному полотну щеки. Ты не имеешь понятия, сколько прошло секунд-часов, но тяжёлый запах железа успевает въесться до костей. Биение сердца под кожей теряется, и ты тщишься почувствовать его снова; остаётся только писк высокий частый да борьба за каждый вдох-выдох, чтобы не сравнять всё с землёй._

Ты задеваешь нос, и вторая положительная смывает её кровь со сбитых костяшек. 

_Она боится закрыть глаза, почти не моргает, и слёзы с трудом собираются в уголках, высыхают, не проливаясь. Она висит на краю – и боится провалиться в небытие, боится не проснуться. Она умоляет глухим, чужим голосом, смотрит на тебя перепугано, по-детски наивно, а ты только и можешь стоять статуей и стискивать её ладонь в своей. У неё пальцы не гнутся, но она пытается вырваться из твоей хватки, трепыхается и хочет – не получается закричать. Она обмякает прежде, чем тухнет взгляд, цепляется за тебя глазами, руками, голосом – всё вокруг тускнеет, и остаётся только она ярким, быстро выцветающим пятном. Ты уходишь прежде, чем она исчезнет полностью, и, в отличие от Орфея, ни разу не оглядываешься._

Кто-то кричит далеко, нечётко, и пары рук хватают тебя со спины, оттягивая назад. Ты слепо отталкиваешь – ножкой по полу визжит стол, и поднимаешься сам, отряхиваешься от эмоций, как от сточной воды. У вас ещё есть план, у тебя есть дела. 

Если она умрёт, ты позаботишься о том, чтобы мир умер вместе с ней.


	4. Об осколках, недосказанностях и семейных кризисах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! AU!

– Ты отвратительно стреляешь, дорогая. Почти так же, как готовишь. 

– Я тебе не дорогая.

Он скрипит зубами от бессильной злобы, больно оттягивает за волосы, сильнее прижимая оружие к подбородку. Неприятно ноет грудная клетка и пульсирует затылок, котором она приложилась о твёрдый пол. У него осколки в волосах, и порез на щеке от уродливой вазы, что подарила им на новоселье чересчур дружелюбная соседка, и дуло пистолета между вторым и третьим ребром.

Он наваливается на неё, сжимает брыкающиеся ноги коленями – она держит палец на спусковом крючке. В его глазах – ярость пожаром, в её – обида, наверное. И становится труднее дышать: он тяжёлый. И предатель.

У него в кармане заливается телефон, а они не шевелятся, смотрят друг на друга уязвлённо, и в её горле клокочет смех, и рука подрагивает мелко. Простая, надоедливая мелодия верещит по третьему кругу. Он закатывает глаза, аккуратно выпутывает пальцы из густой копны:

– Я отвечу. Дай мне секунду.

Она равнодушно пожимает плечами, взмахивает свободной ладонью, мол, конечно-конечно, я понимаю. За телефоном он тянется слепо, не хочет выпускать её из поля зрения. Она насмешливо изгибает бровь.

Он рычит «Что?» на срочный мужской голос по ту сторону, кивает отрывисто и сбрасывает, прикрывает глаза на секунду. Думает.

– Дорогая, опусти пистолет. – Они разряжают оружие одновременно, не сводят друг с друга недоверчивого взгляда. Она потирает голову, пальцами нащупывая шишку, морщится болезненно. Он стирает кровь с уголка губ.

– Кто это был?

– Серхио. У нас пятнадцать минут. Потом сюда завалится полицейский конвой при полном параде. 

Он поднимается на ноги, отворачивается к остаткам стеллажа, гремит ящиками. Простодушно подставляет ей спину. Она сводит брови непонимающе.

– И кто он на самом деле? Серхио? Злой агент Кью? 

– Брат, – он оглядывается через плечо, смотрит на неё, как на умалишённую. – Он мой брат.

– И ты…?

– Я не информатор, если ты об этом. У нас с законом разные взгляды на некоторые вещи. Я бы никогда не стал выдавать им ни тебя, ни кого-либо ещё. 

Она путается окончательно.

– Тогда зачем ты стрелял?

– Потому что у тебя был пистолет, – он устало массирует переносицу. – И я думал, что крыса – это ты. Не смотри на меня так, ты сама далеко не святая. 

Так вот он какой, кризис брака. 

– И что дальше?

– Ты поднимаешь с пола свой прелестный зад, собираешь самое необходимое, и мы уезжаем в закат под ангельский голос Хулио Иглесиаса. Твою мать, где документы?

– Я имела в виду совсем другое, и ты это знаешь, – она осматривает руины гостиной отрешённо, отряхивает джинсы от кристалликов стекла. Он раздражённо пинает шкаф ногой. Говорящим осуждением обваливается карниз. И кто говорил, что семейная жизнь скучна и безынтересна? – Посмотри в ящике.

– А я что по-твоему делаю?

– Смотришь не в том ящике. – Она оттесняет его плечом и достаёт папку с профессионализмом фокусника.

Напряжённая тишина длится недолго. Он заинтересованно поворачивает голову:

– Кстати о подельниках. Твоя прелестная подружка?

– На самом деле подружка.

– Чёрт. Я надеялся, что она окажется подставной актрисой. Всегда её недолюбливал.

– Могу заверить – твои чувства целиком взаимны, – она не прячет саркастичную улыбку. С годами пассивно-агрессивные встречи между этими двумя становились только всё более едкими. 

Они двигаются по комнате знакомо, слаженно. Рутинно. На него она старается не смотреть. Кто такой этот «он» она тоже теперь представляет весьма размыто.

– Ответь мне всего на один вопрос. В тебе есть хоть что-то настоящее, хотя бы имя? Или его ты тоже выдумал? 

– Что насчёт тебя? – кидает он невзначай вопросом на вопрос, пробираясь к спальне через разбитый журнальный столик и перекинутый диван. Это символично. В некотором роде. – Блюстители порядка редко преследуют невзрачных белых воротничков. Могла бы и упомянуть мимоходом: «Люблю долгие закатные прогулки по пляжу, не переношу спаржу. Засветилась в полицейских рапортах!». 

В спальне падает что-то тяжёлое. 

– А сам-то? Не припоминаю такого разговора на первом свидании.

– Я был занят кое-чем другим. И, если память меня не подводит, ты не жаловалась.

Вместо ответа она с силой захлопывает дверцу. Как бы не хотелось пнуть вместо дверцы его, скандал можно было и отложить. 

Из комнаты он выходит с сумкой и не такой потрёпанный. Собранный. Настроенный поболтать.

– И чем ты так насолила старушке Испании, что они пустили за твоим милым личиком всю свою конницу, всю свою рать?

– Фальсификация. Деньги, медицинские рецепты, документы, – не говорит – рубит твёрдо, пресно. Взгляд на него она не поднимает, будто хочет избежать столкновения с неправильной реакцией. Словно в этой ситуации может существовать какая-то правильная реакция. – Мне нужно было выживать. 

Он хмыкает не осуждающе, презрительно – понимающе. Дышать становится немного свободнее. Она молчит, но ответного вопроса он и не дожидается: 

– Четыреста тридцать четыре бриллианта, сеньора. Париж, Елисейские поля. В тот год ранняя весна была особенно прекрасна…

– Иди ты, – она недоверчиво хмурится.

Он кланяется шутливо в софитах её удивления, по-мальчишески улыбается. Секунда – пальцы цепко касаются подбородка. Глаза снова серьёзные: 

– Раз уж мы затеяли пятиминутку откровений. Я не посчитал нужным сказать тебе о шляпочном знакомстве с полицией, так как думал, что это осталось в прошлом. В остальном я не лгал. И имя тоже настоящее. – Он заправляет волосы за ухо, бережно дотрагивается до затылка. – Лёд в холодильнике. Приложи. 

Она смотрит изучающе, ищет подвох в его словах. И не находит. Или не хочет находить. 

– У тебя распухает губа. 

– А у тебя рука тяжёлая. Как для женщины.

Да, кем бы он ни был, он всё тот же. Она прищуривается, открывает рот, чтобы парировать, но он перебивает:

– Твоя очередь, милая, – он ловит её взгляд и усмехается. – Откровенность за откровенность. 

– Я была замужем.

– …Что?! 

– Один раз. Недолго.

– Очаровательно, – он поджимает губы, по-хозяйски притягивает её за талию. – Кто он? Я бы с ним выпил. Посплетничал, как подружка с подружкой. Тем более, оказывается, у нас есть кое-что общее.

Она невинно поправляет его галстук и ловко выпутывается из объятий.

– Я не буду ждать тебя из тюрьмы.

– Приятно узнать об этом сейчас, – ворчливо отзывается он, сверяясь с наручными часами. – Как бы я ни хотел поболтать о твоей личной жизни – надо ехать. Серхио встретит нас на развилке у моста. Осталось проскочить. 

– Мы могли бы махнуть куда-нибудь подальше, когда всё уляжется. – Она перекидывает сумку через плечо, бросает вскользь ровным тоном. – Лет сто не была на пляже. 

– Куда захочешь. 

Останавливает она его уже у дверей, выпаливает виновато и смущённо: 

– Только я кольцо выкинула.

Он подносит к груди её ладонь, невесомо касается губами светлой полоски кожи на безымянном пальце.

– Куплю тебе новое. – Смотрит выжидающе, ждёт ответа. 

Она кивает без раздумий.

Дом они покидают, соприкасаясь плечами. Она лыбится, как влюблённая идиотка. Слева от неё он лыбится не меньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам показалось, что вы видите сходство с «Мистер и миссис Смит», то вам не показалось.


	5. О шахматах, сказках и жизненных уроках

– Что за криворукий идиот учил тебя так резать, пацан?

Пацан вздрагивает, растерянно моргает совиными глазами в пушистых ресницах, застывает посреди островка, заменяющего кухню. Берлин морщится. Пацан малость дёрганный, какой-то щуплый, короткий, нож в его руках смотрится весьма нелепо. Берлин не уверен, что дети его возраста должны быть такими. Берлин понятия не имеет, сколько ему лет. 

Его монастырь превращается в чёртов детский сад. Под ногами то и дело путается сын очаровательной секретарши Монетного двора, ещё и Найроби привезла сюда своего щенка, словно на воскресную экскурсию. Не хватает только Инспектору притащить свою дочурку. Отвратительно. С пацаном за целый месяц он пересекается едва ли: десять минут за обедом и пять за ужином от силы. Он нешумный – это единственное, что может сказать о нём Берлин.

Пацан не перестаёт таращиться, но наконец подаёт голос, высокий и тихий:

– Мама.

У Берлина уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о ком он говорит. Одно дело – видеть, как Найроби носится с мальчишкой, и совсем другое – слышать от того это обращение. Он пренебрежительно фыркает: стоило догадаться. 

– Удивительно, как эта глупая женщина умудрилась остаться при пальцах. 

– Моя мама, – пацан хохлится обиженно, – очень даже умная. 

Забавный он, этот щенок. Только трясся – и вот уже скалит зубы, становится в позу, защищая ту бросившую его ради поиска наркоты. Смелый, хоть и наивный дурак. Берлину нравятся такие: за ними интересно наблюдать. Но, увы, так уж повелось, в этом мире долго они не живут. Либо разбивают розовые очки и ставят мир раком, либо, что чаще, мир ставит раком их. У пацана ещё будет время познать простую истину. А пока Берлину со скуки можно и поиграть в доброго самаритянина.

– Кто я такой, чтобы разрушать детские иллюзии? – Берлин опирается на стол с другой стороны, демонстративно шевелит левой ладонью перед носом ребёнка. – Загни большой палец, пацан. Придерживай яблоко костяшками.

– Я не пацан. Я – Аксель, – бурчит, сведя брови к переносице, но послушно следует инструкциям. Пожалуй, из него выйдет толк.

– Подожми кончики пальцев, Аксель, если не хочешь потом вылавливать их из салата. 

Пацан, Аксель, покрепче перехватывает нож, высовывает кончик языка, старательно отмеряет расстояние между кусочками. Он расправляется с половиной яблока – и поднимает голову, смотрит по-щенячьи, ждёт. Берлин одобрительно хмыкает, и тот расцветает, сверкая ямочками. 

Как только внимание пацана снова переключается на разделочную доску, Берлин легко касается его плеча, другой рукой стягивает ломтик – дешёвый трюк от одного знакомого карманника. Аксель предсказуемо попадается на крючок: непонимающе пялится сначала на плечо, потом на Берлина, верещит возмущённое «Эй!». 

– Первое правило, пацан. За жизненные уроки всегда приходится платить, – сообщает он назидательно и кидает в рот ещё один украденный кусок. – Правило второе – следи за руками. 

– Берлин? 

Берлин оборачивается на стальной женский голос, растягивая губы в улыбке. Найроби радости от встречи, по-видимому, не разделяет: она скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него настороженно, как львица, готовая перегрызть глотку за своего щенка.

– Расслабься, Найроби, я всего лишь помогал пацану не обкромсать себе пальцы. Всегда пожалуйста.

Он кивает в ответ на несуществующую благодарность и уходит. Напряжённый взгляд холодом колет спину.

*** 

В свете свечей пацан кажется немного выше, долговязым и ещё более нелепым.

– Ты разве не знаешь, что сны достаются только тем, кто засыпает раньше всех?

На часах – глубокая ночь, а он тенью разгуливает по коридорам, распугивая бедных монахов. Будто здесь ему развлекательный центр.

– Но ты же не спишь.

А щенок-то похрабрел, освоился. Стоит, уперев руки в бока, важно задирает подбородок. Взъерошенный воробей, не иначе. Берлин мог бы отправить его обратно в комнату, но он не подписывался на должность ничьей няньки. Поэтому остаётся прятать ухмылку в сангрии. 

– Предпочитаю снам реальность. 

Наступает тишина. Пацан мнётся, но не уходит, смотрит отчего-то побито совиными глазами в пушистых ресницах. От этого взгляда вино встаёт Берлину поперёк горла. Нужно будет обсудить с Серхио пару правил касаемо детей в священных монастырских стенах. Он со вздохом ставит бокал на стол.

– Знаешь, какие три любимых слова у акулы?

Пацан вопроса явно не ожидает: морщит лоб, лохматит гнездо и без того помятых кудрей. И сдаётся, любопытно склоняя голову набок.

– Какие? 

Берлин выдерживает паузу. 

– Человек за бортом. 

На лице пацана расплывается зубастая улыбка – шире, чем того заслуживает шутка. Он подходит ближе, сцепляет руки за спиной, перекатывается с мыска на пятку:

– Можно я посижу здесь? Мама ушла к Токио, и Хельси тоже нет. Я тихо, не помешаю, – он умоляюще округляет и без того большие глаза, – честно. 

Берлин никогда не умел вести себя с детьми и, откровенно говоря, не рвался учиться. Откажет – пацан продолжит слоняться по коридорам, рано или поздно найдёт неприятности на свою всколоченную голову. Найроби наверняка устроит истерику, что, Берлин знает не понаслышке, закончится довольно болезненно. С другой стороны, какое ему дело до чьих-то отпрысков? В няньки он, помнится, не записывался. Найроби следовало бы лучше следить за своим щенком.

Пацан ровняет спину и почти не дышит, как на эшафоте ожидает вердикта. Чёрт с ним. Возможно, Берлину и не помешает небольшая компания на вечер. Он тянется за оставленной Серхио шахматной доской, ловко расставляет фигуры на поле:

– Умеешь играть, пацан?

– Ну, – он мямлит, пиная носком выступ кладки, – я знаю правила. И кто как ходит.

А чего, собственно, он ожидал? Могло быть и хуже.

– Ты за белых?

Пацан сияет в тусклом, скачущем свете, кивает, как китайский болванчик, прытко взбирается на стул напротив. Двигает пешку сразу на две клетки. 

Берлин повторяет движение, с усмешкой наблюдает, как загораются азартом детские глаза. Когда Серхио был приблизительно его возраста и не мог уснуть, они часто играли в шахматы. Помогало отвлечь братишку от ненужных мыслей. В те времена у Берлина ещё получалось постоянно побеждать. 

– Мы будем играть, пока я не выиграю, – утверждает Аксель и тут же тушуется, с надеждой заглядывает ему в лицо. – Можно?

Берлин в ответ выводит ферзя, объявляя пацану шах и мат. 

– Что же. Тогда мы застряли здесь надолго.

Пацан и не думает расстраиваться: он быстро выстраивает фигуры и снова ходит белыми. 

– Хорошо. 

***

– Маме ты не очень нравишься, – ни с того ни с сего заявляет Аксель, двигая пешку на клетку вперёд. 

Они играют в шахматы уже пару недель. Аксель не побеждает ни разу, но каждое поражение, похоже, только сильнее распаляет его соревновательный дух. Пацан оказывается на удивление приятной компанией: временами болтливой и далеко не такой робкой, как при первой встрече, но всё равно приятной. В окружении священников и великовозрастных идиотов, коими является добрая половина команды, выбирать не приходилось. 

– С чего ты взял? – Берлин привычно отзеркаливает ход. 

Пацан закатывает глаза с тяжёлым вздохом.

Берлин не может не заметить очевидного сходства: щенок напоминает Найроби, как только детёныш может напоминать взрослую особь. Если общие внешние черты в состоянии увидеть даже слепой, то, чтобы разглядеть полученные в генетической лотерее твердолобое упрямство и социальную интуицию, Берлину требуется немного времени.

«Похоже, у тебя появился хвост», – язвительно кидает Мартин днями ранее. Берлин безразлично пожимает плечами. Он проводит с Акселем не так уж и много времени: десять минут за обедом, пять за ужином, две-три реплики в перерывах и несколько партий перед сном, пока Найроби не забирает пацана в комнату. Сама Найроби сводит их общение к косым взглядам и сжатым губам. Беспокоится о своём щенке в его компании. Но, судя по всему, молчит, раз тот каждый вечер преданно бежит в холл.

– Твоя мать, пацан, чересчур злопамятная женщина.

Аксель зыркает возмущённо и сбивает его пешку своей.

Точно такое же выражение лица Берлин тоже уже видел: ледяные взгляды, наверное, передавались по наследству вместе с дурным характером. 

– У нас с Найроби возникали некоторые разногласия при нашей прошлой встрече. Я переступил через них, она, как видишь, – нет. – В этих словах есть что-то неприятно оправдательное. Берлин кривится.

Пацан окончательно забывает об игре, замолкает на несколько секунд, постукивая по столу «убитой» чёрной фигурой:

– Ты мог бы поговорить с ней. Извиниться. – Дожили. Его поучает девятилетка.

– Лучше следи за своим ферзём, шкет, – ворчит Берлин и, больше для профилактики, съедает офицером его коня.

***

– Берлин? – Найроби влетает в тот момент, когда он кладёт на стол шахматную доску. Пацана с ней нет. – Ты не видел Профессора?

– Он скорее всего прячется где-то с инспектором Мурильо, – с ухмылкой отмахивается Берлин. В то, что братец нашёл себе не просто женщину, а инспектора полиции, пусть и бывшего, до сих пор бывает трудно поверить. 

Найроби шатко выдыхает, откидывает упавшие на лицо волосы. Руки у неё подрагивают. Берлин щурится, сразу становясь серьёзнее:

– Для чего тебе Профессор?

– Здесь есть аптечка?

Он откладывает фигуры и встаёт, внимательно осматривает её с ног до головы.

– Зачем? – Что-то в этой ситуации не даёт покоя. Берлин не видел пацана с обеда. – Аксель?

– Он горячий и вялый, – она тяжело сглатывает. – Он никогда раньше не болел, Берлин. Я не знаю, что делать.

Берлин расслабляется. Судя по поведению Найроби, смело можно было предположить, что пацан недосчитывается как минимум конечности. А у него всего-навсего жар. Вечер в компании заболевших детей никогда не попадал под его категорию «идеальный», но справляться с температурой он умеет. Дотошный, предусмотрительный Профессор точно держит в аптечках ибупрофен.

Найроби смотрит на Берлина беспомощно, обкусывая губы. Забавная она, эта девчонка – у неё, что умеет извлекать пули, паника по бледному лицу и глаза на мокром месте. Берлин не знает всей истории с Акселем, уверен только, что банально и трагично, по канонам мыльных опер: бедное детство, ребёнок и попытки выжить, окончившиеся в тюрьме. Поэтому и боится выпускать пацана из виду, поэтому и ищет поддержки у того, кому объявила холодную войну. И тонет в эмоциях вместо того, чтобы взять себя в руки.

– Перестань распускать сопли, женщина. Это обыкновенная простуда, а не эпидемия чумы.

Как и ожидается, издёвка в его голосе немного её отрезвляет. По крайней мере, перспектива быть пойманным в эпицентр женских слёз отодвигается на неопределённый срок.

В комнату он заходит первым, не думая дожидаться приглашения. Аксель поднимает голову на шум, улыбается еле-еле, и Берлину вспоминается другой ребёнок на больничной койке, такой же взъерошенный с залитыми нездоровым румянцем щеками. Сентиментальная мысль, неудобная, он спешно отмахивается от неё и кладёт ладонь на горячий лоб. Пацан лежит непривычно тихо, и когда Берлин прощупывает лимфоузлы под челюстью, и когда Найроби выдаёт градусник, и когда его пичкают плоской, круглой таблеткой, горькой, судя по гримасе, с которой он запивает её водой.

– Ничего, шкет, через пару дней снова будешь болтливым и надоедливым. 

Берлин ерошит его волосы, прощаясь, – пацан сжимает в пальцах рукав рубашки, тянет жалобно:

– Побудешь немного?

Вечера с больными детьми не входят в его планы, как и не входили вечера с детьми в принципе, пока негласной рутиной не стали шахматы. Берлин колеблется, мельком смотрит в сторону: Найроби слишком сосредоточенно перебирает лекарства, выражает полную незаинтересованность разговором.

– Мам, можно Берлин побудет немного? – Пацан не добивается от него ответа и переключается на более сговорчивую цель. 

Найроби неопределённо угукает. Аксель с победным видом откидывается на подушку, сдвигается, освобождая место. Берлин смиренно садится на край кровати. 

Их комната напоминает свалку: за вещами не видно подоконника, и одежда свисает со всех возможных поверхностей, одинокая красная туфля повержено лежит в проходе. Старая, потрёпанная книжка сливается с хламом на тумбочке, полустёртой позолотой выводит «Андерсен». Сказки, значит. Берлин любопытно раскрывает её ближе к середине, на загнутом уголке страницы, презрительно мотает головой.

– «… Жил-был тролль, злой-презлой – это был сам дьявол». Найроби, ты в курсе, что читает твой пацан?

Найроби перестаёт притворяться, что Берлина здесь нет, оглядывается на него через плечо:

– Слышу от человека, чей отец рассказывал своим сыновьям план ограбления как сказку на ночь.

– И посмотри, какими мы выросли.

Найроби укутывает пацана в одеяло и ложится рядом. Смотрит на Берлина красноречиво поверх его буйной макушки.

– Вот именно, Берлин. Просто читай дальше.

– Ничего, пацан. У ботаника Профессора должны были остаться приличные книги. Я избавлю тебя от этой нравоучительной тягомотины. – На последующее ответом возмущение Найроби Аксель смеётся слабо, но искренне, устало закрывает глаза. Берлин переворачивает страницу: – «…Если осколок тролльего зеркала попадал прямо в сердце, то сердце превращалось в кусок льда…».

– Так вот, что с тобой случилось.

У Найроби улыбка ехидная и во взгляде оттепель, и вечер больше не кажется таким уж невыносимым.

***

Берлин стучит в дверь больше для соблюдения формальностей. Переступает через туфлю, в этот раз чёрную, останавливается у кровати, аккуратно треплет за плечо через ворох одеял. Найроби зарывается глубже.

– Передай Профессору, что я подойду через минуту. 

У неё голос скрипучий, как заржавевшие петли, ломкий и приглушённый подушкой.

Берлин весело хмыкает.

– Ты собралась разносить заразу по моему монастырю?

Найроби не отвечает: либо проваливается в полудрёму, либо игнорирует его в надежде, что он уйдёт. Берлину не нравится ни один из вариантов. Он вытряхивает её из кокона одеял под вялые протесты, и она приоткрывает глаза, хмурит брови, не сразу фокусируя взгляд:

– Берлин?

От неё пышет жаром, как от натопленной печи, обжигает Берлину ладонь ещё до того, как он дотрагивается до её щеки. Найроби ёжится, пытается отстраниться.

– Зачем ты тут?

– Твой пацан переживает.

– Я в порядке, – сипит она упрямо и прижимает колени к груди, обнимая себя руками.

Фраза переходит в сухой кашель. Берлин возводит глаза к потолку.

– Конечно в порядке. Тут распятия выглядят бодрее, чем ты.

– Ты всегда такой галантный или я особенная?

Её лихорадит.

Выясняется, что болеть Найроби не умеет совершенно. Она отмахивается от градусника и отказывается принимать помощь, расплёскивая половину стакана ещё до того, как делает глоток. Она отворачивается от влажного полотенца и что-то недовольно бормочет, замутнённо смотрит сквозь Берлина. С пацаном мороки было меньше.

Берлин сам не до конца понимает, почему продолжает терпеливо сидеть рядом и возвращать прохладную ткань на её лоб. Она не маленькая, справится без его помощи: проспится и вернётся в строй к концу недели. Но уходить он не спешит. Убирает прилипшие к потной коже волосы, переворачивает полотенце ненагретой стороной. 

– Аксель? – Найроби вскакивает, садится резко, испуганно оглядывается по сторонам. 

– Сегодня поспит в моей комнате. – Она моргает полупонимающе и успокаивается, позволяет Берлину подхватить её за плечи. – Учти, акция это одноразовая. В сиделки вашей семейке я не нанимался.

Он кладёт одну ладонь между лопатками, помогая опуститься обратно на подушки. Футболка у неё насквозь промокшая пристаёт к спине, неудивительно, что Найроби бьёт крупная дрожь и зубы стучат. Берлин снимает другую, тряпкой висящую на изголовье, тормошит за локоть. 

– Раздевайся. 

– Прости, моя любовь, я сейчас не в том настроении, – кашляет она связным предложением. Сейчас взгляд у неё чуть более осмысленный.

Берлин косо усмехается:

– Извини, но ты не в моём вкусе, золотко. Предпочитаю женщин, которые в состоянии хотя бы сидеть.

– Внушительные критерии. Объясняют твоих многочисленных пассий. Ты не особо переборчив.

– Ты как всегда права. Поэтому я и сижу сейчас с тобой, а не наслаждаюсь вечером в приятной компании.

Он откидывает одеяло и всучивает ей смятую майку. Найроби переодеваться не торопится: она остаётся лежать, молчит многозначительно. На его лице, наверное, написан вопрос, потому что она выпаливает неожиданно смущённо:

– Берлин, ты не отвернёшься?

– Найроби, ты щеголяешь в одежде, что легко сойдёт за нижнее бельё. Ты всерьёз думаешь, что она оставляет простор для фантазии? – Берлин насмешливо щурит глаз, но просьбу выполняет.

Он лукавит. С его фантазией всё в полном порядке.

Берлин оборачивается, когда она падает на подушку с усталым вздохом. Укрывает её до подбородка, складывает футболку на стул. Найроби кивает на тумбочку и шепчет хрипло:

– Тебе не интересно, чем закончилась сказка?

– У меня было детство, Найроби. Я читал «Снежную королеву», – он кривит рот, но книгу всё же берёт, перелистывая пожелтелые страницы. 

На её неловкое приглашение «Места здесь много» Берлин молча разувается и садится поверх одеяла, облокачивается об изголовье. Ворчливо скрипит матрас – Найроби сдвигается ближе неосознанно или нарочно, делясь с ним теплом.

А Кай и Герда, обнявшись, выходят из ледяного дворца, и наступает лето. 

***

– …лин.

С его места отлично видно остальной двор. Найроби оживлённо размахивает руками, эмоционально рассказывает о чём-то Токио с широкой улыбкой. В груди невольно теплеет.

– Берлин.

Токио коротко отвечает, и Найроби запрокидывает голову, хохочет заливисто. Волосы падают на спину, обнажая изящную шею. Он сглатывает. 

– Берли-и-ин!

Берлин напоследок окидывает взглядом привлекательную фигуру, на мгновение дольше задерживаясь на длинных ногах в коротких шортах.

– Мгм?

Аксель недовольно ждёт, пока он сделает несколько затянувшийся ход, и сам нависает над доской.

– Знаешь, люди давно уже изобрели разговоры.

Берлин недоумённо вскидывает бровь. Пацан внимательно изучает поле, дополняет непринуждённо, не поднимая глаз:

– Ты пялишься, как маньяк.

И улыбается торжествующе, будто поймал Берлина на месте преступления.

– Да?

– Ага, – пацан кивает и морщит нос. – Это жутко. Она всё-таки моя мама.

– Правда? – Берлин изображает на лице притворный ужас.

Пацан ответом корчит рожицу.

– Так вот, значит, что? По-твоему, я должен очаровать Найроби своим природным обаянием и неуёмным красноречием?

– По-моему, для начала ты можешь просто подойти и поздороваться.

Берлин издаёт короткий смешок на снисходительный тон шкета.

– И когда это ты стал экспертом в отношениях?

– Когда ты стал пялиться так, – Аксель делает ударение на последнее слово, сгибая пальцы в кавычки, – на мою маму.

Пацан раздражающе наблюдательный. Он деловито передвигает свою фигуру и хитро улыбается:

– Можешь идти прямо сейчас. И кстати, тебе шах. – Аксель с довольным видом потирает ладони. 

Берлин недоверчиво опускает взгляд – и правда, его король в какой-то момент оказывается зажат между белой ладьёй и ферзём. Эта несносная женщина не даёт ему сосредоточиться. Он раздражённо кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Когда она успела накрепко засесть в его голове?

– Мы доиграем завтра, – нетерпеливо бросает Аксель, указывая головой на Найроби.

Берлин решительно поднимается и делает первый ход.


	6. О терапии, ржавчине и свиданиях с жизнью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! AU! Тоска, безнадёга и тотальный OOC!

Собрания по субботам. Неприлично яркие пластиковые табуретки и стенания живых мертвецов. Его гарантия, что братец не станет (д)опекать двадцать четыре на семь без перерывов и выходных. Плакат у двери с издевательским «Carpe diem» – у художника явно хорошее чувство юмора – единственное, что ещё способно вызвать у него искреннюю улыбку. Слоган как врата в лимб, дальше – слезоточивые истории, притворное смирение. И сладковатое дыхание смерти у затылка, которое запах кофейных помоев не в силах перебить. В эти стены пока пускают с надеждой – дозой бутафорского морфина. Он оставил её, впервые переступив порог.

В таких группах большая текучка – кто-то выходит на объявленной остановке, а некоторые трясутся дальше, ожидая своей очереди. Лица сменяются настолько быстро, что он перестаёт запоминать. Перестаёт обращать внимание. «Колесо сансары», – сказал бы социальный работник, щуплый очкарик с приклеенной улыбкой. «Чёртова ярмарочная карусель», – кривится он.

Ей здесь не место. Ему хватает беглого взгляда, чтобы это понять. Она заяц-безбилетник, трансферный пассажир. Дурная девчонка, что заглянула в чумную деревню от большого любопытства. Она опухоль, пожирающая его мозг. Она не умирает.

Его зловещая реальность для неё ролевая игра: она исправно приходит каждую субботу, усаживается на пластиковую табуретку и прилежно складывает руки на коленях. Слушает, вытирает глаза, хлопает. С таким фанатизмом его мать ходила в церковь. Пока ещё могла ходить, пока болезнь не обглодала мышцы с ломких костей. А потом принялась за него. Тут такой сказкой никого не удивишь.

Она дежурит у жестяного цилиндра с растворимой кофейной бурдой. Толкучки у этого стола никогда нет – мало кому кусок полезет в горло после разговоров о смерти. На неё, похоже, они только нагоняют аппетит. Он не ищет общения, и на морде его это написано, наверное, раз больше не подходит к нему ни один анонимный безнадёжный – она же летит на предостережение, как мотылёк на гудящий неон.

«Я никак не могу умереть», – первое, что он от неё слышит; тоном, которым обычно завязывают пустые разговоры на светских приёмах. Это его точка невозврата. С этого момента всё официально летит в тартарары. В её глазах он давний знакомый, словно субботнее натирание задницами ярких табуреток их как-то связывает. Она даже не соизволяет представиться, только облизывает палец от сахарной пудры и стучит по груди коротким, алым ногтем. «Найроби» – неразборчиво нацарапано на её бирке. У его опухоли появляется имя.

Девчонка раздражает его до сухости во рту. Кичится своей живучестью перед толпой, с боем выгрызающей у судьбы ещё один день. Это первая яркая эмоция за последние месяцы. Доказательство того, что он ещё существует. Молчание Найроби не отталкивает и уж точно не смущает: она наклоняется доверительно, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его личное пространство. «Моя тайна раскрыта», – шепчет она заговорщически, хитро прищурившись. Кофе переливается через край, капает ему на туфли с ободка стаканчика. Кофе горячий и, думает он, больно жжёт её пальцы, но она только лыбится шире и нахальнее. «Но ты же меня не выдашь, правда?».

А она проницательная, эта девчонка с придуманным именем. Сверкает на него по-ведьмински чёрными глазами, смахнув на макушку круглые очки. Волосы у неё, как сорочье гнездо: колтуны в нитках и бусинах, в которых и запутываются, как в паутине, бутылочные стёкла в кислотной оправе. И хищный крючковатый нос финальным штрихом. Живи она в Средневековье – сожгли бы тут же, без суда и следствия. А он был бы архидьяконом, вынесшим обвинение. И смотрел бы удовлетворённо, как лижут языки пламени оливковую кожу, как уносится пепел в небо.

Она умело мимикрирующий чужак – его тоже можно подогнать под эту гребёнку. Сунуть в коробку и налепить стикер «брак», а после вынести на помойку с другим хламом. Поддержка нужна младшему братишке, что упрямо цепляется за его обрывистую линию жизни, но, вопреки, каждую субботу мимо «Carpe diem» проходит он сам. Тот, что не верит. И теряется на фоне наивных согруппников, которые ждут магического исцеления, как пришествия Пасхального кролика.

Эти стены, вполне возможно, впервые становятся свидетелями искреннего смеха: она хохочет громко, заглянув в его мысли своим ведьминским взглядом – и на лицах, как по щелчку пальцев обращённых к нему, впервые написана не тошнотворная жалость. Девчонка привносит в его реальность много «впервые». Что-то, что он поймёт позже. А пока она салютует бумажным стаканчиком и уходит, нарочно задевая его плечом. Оставляет после себя ржавые разводы на носках его туфель и червоточину в груди. Так он и знакомится с Найроби.

Она не говорит, почему ей так нравится проводить субботние вечера в компании смертников – он не спешит узнавать. Они предпочитают не говорить о жизни за пределами группы в принципе. Чтобы одно не проникло в другое, не смешалось иловой мутью, катарактой затягивая настоящее. Лица продолжают мелькать калейдоскопом, но яркие пластиковые табуретки никогда не пустуют. Меняются голоса, что рассказывают одну и ту же историю. А они остаются. Она никак не может умереть – он всё ещё продолжает существовать. Ирония, достойная старины Шекспира.

Найроби, видимо, живёт на одном растворимом кофе и дешёвых пончиках в коробке из-под обуви. Она – гиперактивный ребёнок с передозом глюкозы на застолье. Бегает между взрослыми до взмыленной спины, общается с незнакомцами, смеётся. И костлявые руки снисходительно треплют её по голове, и вежливо растягиваются в улыбках потрескавшиеся губы. Она совсем девчонка временами. Прячет острые плечи и выступающие ключицы под футболки с дурацкими надписями, а те под искусственный мех рукавов. Запутывает в косах яркую пластмассу очков, оставляет блестящий полумесяц помады на ободке серого картона. И цокает шпильками по плитке, как забивает гвозди в крышку гроба. В высоких сапогах не по погоде ноги её истончаются в край.

Она верит. Верит в загробную жизнь в облаках: квадратные метры в райских кущах по дешёвке, плетёт небылицы, пальцами шагая по линиям ладони, вертит стаканчик, разглядывая бурые потёки кляксы на размокающем дне. И пророчит ему счастье по доброй традиции цыганских мошенниц. А он смеётся искренне, крепче сжимая кулак в другой руке, и ждёт, пока, стряхнув ноющую боль со скрученных приступом фаланг, пройдёт тремор. Он знает, что скоро станет трудно держать карандаш. Болезни редко бывают изобретательными. В отличие от людей.

Найроби тянет его ладонь к себе на колени. Молча и непосредственно. Ледяными пальцами проворно вяжет на его подрагивающем запястье узлы из замусоленной красной пряжи, свежесорванной со своего, приглаживает припалённые куцые хвосты. На удачу, по её тихим словам. Узлы крепкие, их теперь только срезать: придётся подождать до дома. Под манжетой рубашки по коже вверх-вниз елозит свободная шерстяная нить, согревает задеревенелые суставы – боль уползает через время, чтобы набраться сил. Он разминает пальцы облегчённо, и так же молча затягивает ремешок своих часов на её голом запястье. Меняет удачу на время.

Он провожает её после. Тяжёлый циферблат призывно отблёскивает в свете фар, и он предпочёл бы, чтобы часы не сняли с Найроби вместе с рукой в первый же вечер. В его голове повод звучит достаточно убедительно. В её – не очень. Она может за себя постоять – по крайней мере, так она заявляет с широченной, бесстыжей улыбкой – но от предложения, что больше похоже на констатацию факта, не отказывается. Найроби живёт где-то в трущобах, в тесной комнате на чердаке. Ключа у неё нет: замок выворочен то ли незадачливыми грабителями, то ли ей самой; она обыденно толкает дверь бедром, и та скрипит пронзительнее сигнализации, застревая полуоткрытой.

Залезь сюда воры – отчаянные люди, которых не остановили ни обломанные ступени, ни облупленные деревянные рамы – оставили бы что-то из своего просто из жалости. А, может, так они и поступили: напротив – кровать да приставленный к окну стул в мигающем свете гирлянд – рубеж прожиточного минимума. Между мебелью и порогом трещат шаги: пять – её, его – едва четыре. Перспектива у жилища ясная. Не рухнет ветхий дощатый пол, так обвалятся скошенные стены.

Часы выбиваются из разнообразия тряпок и побрякушек, которое так любит навешивать на себя Найроби, но она не снимает их ни в следующую субботу, ни в субботу после. Не оставляет в ломбарде в обмен на мятую наличку. Хоть и, вероятно, стоило бы. Повязанная ею кашлатая нитка притупляет зачастившую боль – на большую удачу он и не рассчитывает. И не срезает, лишь прячет под рукавом от излишне любознательных глаз. Чёрных ведьмовских, будто подведённых углём. 

Под футболкой – рёбра на виду, не нужно и вести вниз пальцами, чтобы пересчитать каждое. Он проводит всё равно, словно открывающий вечер тапёр. Живот в мурашках то синий, то зелёный, то красный, но неизменно впалый, как не дрожи прибитый гвоздями свет. Без одежды она только сильнее девчонка: тонкие куриные косточки, кажется, треснут от малейшего давления, перемелются в труху. Найроби нипочём. Она хихикает, изворачивается – и резко замолкает на выдохе. У резинки трусов шрам чуть шершавый под его замершей ладонью, на полтона темнее нежной кожи. Длинный, давний. Найроби меняется во взгляде, встретившись с его, отшвыривает руку, как что-то ядовитое, опрокидывает его на матрас. Вышибает дух, изо всех сил сдавливая бёдра острыми коленями. Пружина злорадно впивается в поясницу, ногти впиваются в плечи до белых полумесяцев. Глубже всего впиваются глаза, горькие, обжигающие кофейные. Он догадывается, откуда этот шрам. Он молчит.

«Из-за бесплатного кофе», – довольно мычит она в стакан, грея ладони о рифлёные картонные бока. Слова превращаются в пар от фонаря к фонарю, развеиваются в тени. Он вопросительно хмыкает. «Вся эта группа поддержки, – Найроби делает шумный глоток. – Меня держит только бесплатный кофе». Он хмыкает снова, на этот раз утвердительно. Её причина – паршивая, как те кофейные помои в жестяных цилиндрах, полусерьёзная-полуистинная. Другая часть правды, третья или тридцатая – с ней не угадать, в том, что нынче дороже живых ценятся покойники, в рознице удельной массы. На мертвецов народу плевать гораздо меньше. Парадоксально. Идущую по улице нелепую пару – сноба в компании цыганки – не замечает никто. 

В следующую субботу Найроби лежит поперёк кровати без сознания. В эту же субботу он решает зайти к ней перед собранием. Он задевает ногой бутылку, и стекло грохочет о дерево, закатываясь под стул. Звенит в тишине. Потом звенит тишина. Найроби лёгкая, хоть и практически вровень с него ростом, шиворот её футболки трещит в мёртвой хватке, негромко хрустит блистерная упаковка в складках одеяла. Со свистом режет воздух крепкая пощёчина. Он зажимает её у раковины, под кашляющий ржавчиной кран, пока она не начинает трепыхаться, как таракан кверху брюхом, слабо отпираться руками, что ходят ходуном от кончиков ногтей и до самого плеча. Найроби давится его пальцами, а потом рыжей водой и желчью, хрипит, царапая керамический обод. И как подкошенная рушится на битый кафель, только он разжимает кулак. 

«Чёрт. Сегодня суббота?» – сипит она невнятно, заторможено ворочая неуклюжим языком за оглушительно клацающими зубами. Жалкое зрелище. Знал бы – никогда не зашёл в эту, «её» часть города, не открывал незапертую дверь. Держался подальше; никто бы всё равно не заметил её потери. И было бы лучше. Девчонка раздражает его до шума в ушах, до несдерживаемой ярости, разъедающей внутренности химическим ожогом. Она катализатор. Она тяжело приваливается к стене, роняет голову на грудь: красную от его удара щёку на промокший ворот. Смеётся глухо: «Говорила же, никак не могу умереть». И он кричит. 

Ванная комната – вертикальный гроб метр на полтора. Если она вытянет ноги, то упрётся стопами в дверной косяк, и места станет ещё меньше. Поэтому Найроби поджимает их под себя. От носков его туфель до её голых коленей – каких-то пару сантиметров, но её макушка едва достаёт до его бедра. Он не видит глаз, только мокрые ресницы, чёрные контрастом на бледных щеках, и улыбку от уха до уха. Реакцией на его реакцию. Крик затухает – но не злость. Он дёргает Найроби за шкирку, обнажая торчащие позвонки, тащит к кровати, а она не успевает переставлять ноги, спотыкается о воздух. Она бьётся о матрас, раскидывает руки в стороны, словно Христос на Корковаду. Хохочет, захлёбываясь, как ведьма из сказок, не останавливается, пока смех не переходит во всхлип. 

У неё глаза покрасневшие – сетка капилляров затягивает белок – но сухие, ни слезинки. Она таращит их вверх. Рука слепо шарит под подушкой, будто в отрыве от тела, ведомая своими капризами, вытягивает полупустую, мятую пачку, как кролика из шляпы. Другая выуживает из кармана зажигалку. Найроби вытряхивает одну сигарету на живот и толкает остальные в его сторону, чиркает колёсиком. Зажигалка, яркая, исцарапанная пластмасса, искрит, выплёвывает хилый огонёк далеко не сразу. Он затягивается глубоко, с наслаждением, и ложится рядом, отпихивая её руку. 

Дым поднимается к потолку, как гелиевый шар, туманом заволакивает комнату на его второй сигарете. «Сколько ему исполнилось?» – дерзкое предположение наобум, больше для того, чтобы не дать Найроби заснуть, чем копаться в её голове. Он не может придумать причину существеннее скрытого за поясом джинсов рубца, чуть изогнутого клейма соединительной ткани. Даже если она и не пыталась влезть за райскую калитку без очереди. Даже если, по её словам, вино пришлось собирать со дна по каплям, а из пластинки голубеньких таблеток осталось всего две. «Нищета – успешная кампания за жизнь», – смеётся она, кашляя дымом, и стряхивает пепел на кровать. Рассказывает ли она хотя бы долю правды или травит байки, как гадает по ладони, – он не знает точно. Как и не знает, что случилось с её ребёнком. Под матрасом она его не прячет.

Найроби поворачивает к нему голову, смотрит устало, почти не удивлённо: «Семь. Сегодня моему сыну исполнилось семь». Она зажмуривается, но голос остаётся ровным, не ломается, только сильнее дрожат пальцы и сыплют седым на футболку. Он знает этот тон – тон людей из группы поддержки, что приближаются к своей конечной. Тон, после которого на пластиковые стулья заменой приходят рыдающие новички. Она отпускает боль. Его пальцы дрожат тоже. Он тушит бычок о стену, ржавой полосой в никуда, и накрывает своей ладонью её, распластанную внизу живота. Сейчас Найроби не отталкивает. 

Собрания по субботам. «Carpe diem» смазанным пятном из края глаза. Выставленные кривым кругом табуретки. Новые лица, как актёры одной роли, сморкаются в бумажные платки, а после мнут их нервно, надрывно зачитывая реплики единого сценария. Массовка покорно кивает и вытирает глаза. Чёртово колесо. Замкнутая жизни. Найроби держит здесь лишь бесплатный кофе, паршивая горечь кипятком на языке. Его – красная нить крепкими узлами на запястье. Им здесь не место. Он никак не может умереть – она всё ещё продолжает существовать – мысль, что вызывает искреннюю улыбку. Из этого может получиться неплохая эпитафия. Но не сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Марла Сингер – невероятно вдохновляющий персонаж. Вся эта глава только из-за неё.


	7. О свадьбах, самолётах и вторых шансах

В забеге на короткие дистанции Найроби несомненно устанавливает личный рекорд. Вьюнком скользит сквозь пёстрое, как тропические рыбки, течение туристов под аккомпанемент усталого голоса из громкоговорителя, обгоняет серую массу костюмов и дипломатов. Эти два мира не смешиваются даже в толпе: собираются в стайки по противоположные стороны коридора и умело делают вид, что другого не существует. Или, может, верят по-настоящему. Этакие Монтекки и Капулетти, что веками бродят по аэропорту – отдельному кругу ада с бесконечными проверками и очередями. Найроби не вписывается ни в один из миров, хотя её и признают оба: толкают плечами и недовольно ворчат вслед, когда она толкает ответом. Мечта о собственном самолёте обретает вторую жизнь ещё до дежурного вопроса о цели визита.

Она опаздывает. Проносится по коридору-гармошке, едва касаясь пола подошвой кроссовок, вяло салютует корешком билета на заученное приветствие стюардессы. И бегло скользит взглядом поверх голов, выискивая нужный ей номер. Это оказывается несложно – пустое кресло выделяется щербинкой в переполненном салоне. Найроби валится в него с удовлетворённым выдохом, заправляет за уши выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, задевая локтём соседскую руку. Недосказанное «Простите» повисает в воздухе грозовой тучей: в нескольких сантиметрах – невероятно знакомые глаза, комично округлённые, забывают, как моргать. Глаза в комплекте с лицом, которое она не видела почти полгода. Которое, как оказалось, видеть она совершенно не готова. Найроби таращится в ответ. 

Это состязание в гляделки Берлин проигрывает. Он на долю секунды прикрывает глаза и бормочет, как проклинает, что-то подозрительно напоминающее «Серхио». Улыбка у него чересчур широкая и настолько же любезная вкупе с непроницаемым взглядом не сулит ничего хорошего. Такие светят в срочных новостях, пока в кадре распинается довольная вниманием женщина-очевидец. Не так уж и далеко от истины.

– Какая встреча. Рад тебя видеть, Найроби.

Голос у него тоже елейный патокой тянет имя. Найроби неловко ёрзает, вытирая о джинсы влажные ладони – насмешливые лучики-морщинки появляются в уголках глаз, ловят её реакцию. Она молча отворачивается. Сдувает со лба волосы, что топорщатся и завиваются от пота, вытягивает ноги насколько позволяет узкое пространство между креслами. Застрять с Берлином на ближайшие шесть часов в десяти километрах над землёй? Лучше бы она опоздала на рейс.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вопрос глупый, ответ она знает и так. И удивляется сама, произнося его вслух. На Берлина она не смотрит, но снисходительный интерес, от которого он лучится, как от дозы радиации, кажется, можно даже услышать. Он знает, что знает она, и всё же не отказывается от возможности оставить последнее слово за собой:

– Мой младший братец женится. Я не мог этого пропустить, – Берлин опирается о подлокотник, который Найроби мысленно нарекла своим, вторгается в её личное пространство. Она сдвигается к другому. – В буквальном смысле не мог. Он включил «Профессора» и распланировал всё, вплоть до этого самого кресла. Как будто иначе я бы не приехал.

Фыркают они в унисон. Стратег в Профессоре не утих ни после первого ограбления, ни уж точно после второго. Судя по его инструкциям накануне, Найроби летела не на чествование вечной любви, а собиралась как минимум вломиться в Пентагон. Берлин, вероятно, прошёл через схожую процедуру, вдобавок отягощённую семейными узами. Он заслужил каждую секунду. 

Их прошлая встреча не задалась от слова совсем. Ругаться на ровном месте у них всегда получалось как-то само собой, а вот с извинениями то и дело возникали сложности. Найроби не может сказать точно, с чего всё началось в тот раз. Но закончилось оно тем, что формулировка «не задалось» обросла парой-тройкой крепких выражений сначала в телефонном разговоре с Хельсинки, а потом и на его пороге. Ошарашенное лицо открывшего дверь Палермо и, не менее ошарашенное, её стоило времени, что она простояла в пробке.

И сейчас, глядя на Берлина искоса, украдкой, Найроби чувствует, как наново расцветают запрятанные поглубже эмоции. Положительных среди них нет. Ухмылка, которую он адресует проходящей мимо стюардессе, нисколько не помогает. 

– Извините, – окликает её Найроби полушёпотом. – Слушайте, а нельзя поменяться с кем-то местами? Я не смогу сидеть с этим человеком шесть часов. 

Отстранённо вежливая улыбка женщины напрягается у краёв. Она настороженно осматривает сначала Найроби, а потом и объект жалобы, шепчет в ответ:

– Вам нужна помощь? Мне позвать охрану?

Найроби мысленно чертыхается. Не хватало ещё сдать его полиции. И тут же сесть рядышком, как только поднимут на уши базу данных. 

– Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Понимаете, мы, – она проводит языком по губам, стараясь подобрать наиболее точные слова, – знакомы. 

У «знакомого» не хватает приличия спрятать саркастичный смешок за кашлем. Улыбка стюардессы становится вконец потерянной. Она разглаживает несуществующие складки на юбке и кивает ободряюще, как врач неизлечимо больному:

– Боюсь, все места заняты. Но я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Найроби хлопает ладонью по коленке от избытка чувств, без сил откидывается на спинку кресла. Мантра «Это всего на шесть часов» не спешит оказывать должный успокаивающий эффект, ровно как и совсем отчаянное «Это ради Профессора». 

Берлин её страданий не разделяет.

– Если бы я не знал тебя, Найроби, то подумал, что ты пытаешься засадить меня за решётку, – бросает он беспечно.

Она упрямо рассматривает чехол сидения перед собой, пиная пластмассу носком кроссовка:

– И не буду первой. – Серое пятнышко на белой ткани оказывается простой игрой света.

Берлин толкает коленом её, разворачиваясь вполоборота. И вздыхает тяжело, только она, как ошпаренная, отдёргивает ногу. Ей не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что сейчас он задумчиво прикусывает ноготь большого пальца – привычка, которую она втайне считала забавной:

– Ты злишься, – заключает он таким будничным тоном, словно делает заказ в ресторане.

Найроби наконец решает перевести на него взгляд. В его интонации не было и намёка на вопрос, но Берлин всё же поднимает брови, очевидно ожидая ответа. Глубокую борозду морщины на его лбу отчего-то хочется разгладить. Найроби крепче сжимает подлокотник.

– Профессор взял тебе место у окна? – вместо этого бурчит она иррационально обиженно.

Наступает пауза: ей удаётся поставить его в тупик. Ненадолго. Он глухо хмыкает:

– Да, рядом с тобой. Купидон хренов. – С языка готовы сорваться слова недоумения, но Берлин понимает её с полузвука. – Да ладно тебе. Думаешь, это совпадение? Серхио просто боится, что мы поубиваем друг друга на его свадьбе.

– И поэтому он решил дать нам шанс сделать это заранее? Очень мило с его стороны.

– К чему так драматизировать? Я знаю несколько других способов избавления от гнева.

Он без стеснения скользит жадным взглядом по её фигуре, останавливает его заметно ниже лица. Найроби скрещивает руки на груди, заслоняя ему обзор.

– Я тоже знаю твои несколько других способов избавления от гнева. А ты знаешь мой. Один, но действенный. Увижу твои руки на моей территории, Берлин…

Берлин поднимает ладони в знак капитуляции. Облокачивается о спинку, склоняет голову ближе к ней:

– Как тебе Лима? Никогда там не был.

– А? – Найроби напрягается и чувствует, как от возмущения выступает на щеках румянец. – Откуда ты знаешь? 

Он беззлобно закатывает глаза:

– Меня заводит твой воинственный взгляд, но он безосновательный. Я разговаривал с Мартином. – Палермо, вот же чёртова аргентинская сплетница! – Похоже, у него с твоим сербским соседом всё серьёзно. Не думал, что когда-нибудь застану Мартина с типом, вроде него.

– На что ты намекаешь? – её глаза угрожающе сужаются. На комплимент в адрес Хельсинки это походило с трудом.

Берлин невинно пожимает плечами.

– Просто не думал, что их… союз продержится так долго, только и всего.

У Найроби получается прочесть несказанное между строк. Под пронзительным взглядом становится немного не по себе. Его лицо близко, считанные сантиметры, не нужно и дотягиваться, чтобы коснуться. Его рука близко, от его плеча до её – миллиметры тепла. Близко дыхание на её щеке, и даже привычный запах лосьона после бритья щекочет обоняние. Он весь близко, ближе, чем за все месяцы порознь, и дотронуться тянет сильнее, чем полгода назад, чем когда-либо до этого. Найроби сглатывает подступившую комом горечь, малодушно прячется за равнодушием:

– Дольше нашего?

– Ты ушла. 

– Ты был не против.

Она ждёт, что он ответит, опровергнет, что ткнёт её носом в её же ошибку и оставит последнее слово за собой. Но Берлин молчит. 

Она отворачивается и закрывает глаза, скрючившись в неудобном кресле. Просыпается она укутанной в плед на комфортном до незаконности плече: Берлин расталкивает её, когда над головой загорается знак «пристегните ремни!». Найроби смаргивает сон, и разминает неприятно гудящие ноги, и почти не замечает, как холодом сползает с колена широкая мужская ладонь. Берлин не говорит ни слова, предпочитая провести остаток полёта, с чрезмерным интересом уставившись в окно. Найроби принимает правила игры. И уходит, не оглядываясь, как только бьются о землю шасси. Часом позже у выхода её встречает Профессор, и всю дорогу до отеля она усиленно делает вид, что не замечает человека на пассажирском сидении.

***

– Разрешите украсть вас ненадолго?

Послужной список судебных обвинений добавляет фразе иронии. Найроби в задумчивости рассматривает сначала протянутую ладонь, потом танцующие в полумраке пары, крутит бокал в пальцах. Ужасно хочется отказаться, просто чтобы насладиться выражением лица Берлина. Ужасно не хочется сидеть в одиночестве. Выбор непростой, она делает его в сторону последнего.

На каблуках она слегка выше. Теперь, чтобы сохранять зрительный контакт, задирать подбородок нужно ему. Видимого дискомфорта Берлину это не доставляет.

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, Найроби.

Он само очарование. Ведёт её к центру зала, слабо сжимая пальцы в своих, кладёт руку аккурат на талию. Не подходит слишком близко, не держит слишком крепко. Соблюдает все те формальности, которые не соблюдал никогда. Её ладонь с неестественной скованностью ложится на его плечо. «Как школьница на первой дискотеке» – ехидничает внутренний голос, и, осмелев, Найроби делает полшага вперёд, обнимая Берлина за шею.

– Лучше, чем в джинсах и мятой футболке? – вслух её голос звучит под стать внутреннему. – А я-то надеялась сразить тебя наповал тогда, в самолёте.

Он цокает языком в деланном раздражении: 

– Просто прими комплимент, женщина. Скажи я это тогда, в самолёте, твоя реакция была бы менее благосклонной.

Возможно, он в чём-то и прав. Когда дело касается её реакций, он оказывается прав в девяти случаях из десяти. Говорить об этом Берлину Найроби не собирается – иначе его и без того раздутое эго расползётся по помещению, как дрожжевое тесто. Вместо ответной реплики она вглядывается в его лицо, стараясь различить отдельные черты в полумраке. Тщетно.

Берлин наклоняется ближе, почти касаясь щекой её щеки. Одеколон у него всё тот же дурманом заволакивает мысли, и они путаются, теряются в клубистом тумане. Полушёпот заглушает музыку:

– Тебе не нужно наряжаться, чтобы сразить меня наповал, Найроби. Я паду к твоим ногам, даже если нацепишь мешок из-под картошки. Будет поводом больше стянуть его с тебя.

Низ живота сводит, словно на американских горках. На сей раз внутренний голос решает промолчать, но сходства Найроби с млеющей от одного знака внимания школьницей это не умаляет. За то, что её горящие щёки не становятся достоянием общественности, нужно поблагодарить ответственного за полутьму осветителя. Она шатко выдыхает в попытке вернуть утерянное самообладание:

– Будто тебе нужен повод.

– И никаких едких комментариев о моей высокопарности? – дразнит её Берлин, непринуждённо двигаясь в такт. – Никакого сарказма? 

– Нет. Сегодня – нет. – Сегодня можно отпустить себя и не думать ни о чём. Сегодня можно и побыть школьницей лет четырнадцати, которую пригласил на танец объект её воздыханий.

Она кладёт голову на его плечо – он продолжает чопорно держать руку на её талии. Найроби легко бодает его в шею:

– Разучился обращаться с женщиной, а, Берлин?

– Мои извинения, миледи.

Ладонь до чёртиков привычно перемещается к пояснице и притягивает Найроби ближе, пока расстояние между ними не сокращается до минимума. Она закрывает глаза, расслабляется, позволяя ему вести.

После всего, что было, танцевать с Берлином оказывается чересчур просто, знакомо. Просто довериться, зарываясь носом в воротник его рубашки, и чувствовать уютное тепло тела сквозь слои одежды. Выкинуть ненужные мысли и сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Например, на том, как большой палец мягко поглаживает её костяшки. Или как тёплое дыхание ерошит у уха короткие завитки волос, что выпали из высокой причёски под влиянием минутного каприза. Очень просто молчать, но разговаривать после пяти месяцев безмолвия оказывается ещё проще.

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что мой братишка решил обзавестись женой, – полуслышит-полуугадывает Найроби по движению губ у виска.

Уловить смысл выходит не сразу: баритон тихий, игривый – её любимый – мешает сосредоточиться. Она гудит согласно и одобрительно, поднимает голову, чтобы собрать крупицы ясности ума. Сделать это в кольце его рук несправедливо сложно.

– Знаешь, а он ведь мне нравился, – она оборачивается через плечо, пытаясь отыскать Профессора среди танцующих. – Ещё в Толедо. Он так очаровательно краснел, лёжа в моей постели. Если бы не правила… 

Даже в темноте заметно, как твердеет взгляд Берлина и ходят на скулах желваки. Найроби отпускает его ладонь, с лукавой улыбкой проводит пальцем по поджатой нижней губе:

– Ты что, ревнуешь?

Кожу опаляет резкий выдох. Их носы соприкасаются – Берлин подаётся вперёд, оценивающе прищуривается:

– С чего это? – он ловит её руку у груди. – Ты танцуешь со мной, а не с ним.

У него рот крепко сжат в тонкую линию и сведённая до скрежета зубов челюсть, но поцелуй на запястье он оставляет неожиданно нежный.

– Это можно исправить, – Найроби изгибает бровь в вызове, с преувеличенной настойчивостью оглядываясь по сторонам. Его лицо мрачнеет быстрее летнего неба перед грозой.

Берлин собственническим жестом практически вжимает её в себя. Становится труднее дышать: может, из-за близкого контакта с его телом, может, из-за безумно страстных объятий. Может, из-за всего этого в равной степени, Найроби не уверена.

– Умерь свой пыл, Отелло, – смеётся она в ткань пиджака. – Профессор теперь женатый человек. Боюсь, я буду третьей лишней в их первую брачную ночь.

– Можем бросить им вызов, ты и я. И не нужно штампов в паспорте, чтобы в честь нашей ночи возвели памятник, – как змей-искуситель завлекает низкий голос у левого плеча, несерьёзный, но полный обещаний, если она даст слабину.

– Ага, мраморную табличку на двери вместо номера. И несколько нулей в чеке за материально-моральный ущерб. – Опять.

– Тот треклятый доисторический стол поддерживали только молитвы жлоба-распорядителя и стена, – Берлин откликается на её мысль так непосредственно, будто то, о чём думает Найроби, известно ему заранее. Ей этого не хватало. – Рано или поздно он всё равно бы рухнул.

– Ну, он выбрал для этого самое подходящее время. Ушёл на пике. – Захватив с собой их с Берлином и непричастную к происходящему лампу. Сама Найроби отделалась шишкой на затылке и новыми впечатлениями, спина Берлина – царапинами от её ногтей. Лампе повезло меньше.

Услышь Найроби четыре года назад, что проведённое с Берлином время возглавит куцый список самого спокойного и беззаботного времени в её жизни, она бы высмеяла незадачливого предсказателя на том же месте; не говоря уже о том, что это время растянется на дольше, чем пара недель. И теперь они стоят в обнимку, с теплотой вспоминая разделённые на двоих моменты. У судьбы всегда было хорошее чувство юмора.

– Из нас получился неплохой тандем. Кто бы мог подумать.

– Я всегда это знал. – Найроби скептически гримасничает. Если он и замечает, то виду не подаёт, не умаляя ни на каплю самоуверенность в напыщенном тоне. – Когда что-то вспыхнуло между нами в монетном дворе, я удостоверился окончательно.

– Напомни-ка, это было до или после того, как ты наставил на меня пистолет?

– В тот самый миг, как ты ударила меня по голове прикладом, дорогая.

– Целиком заслужено.

От непредсказуемого наклона в пятки ухает сердце. Она рефлексом вцепляется в Берлина изо всех сил, бурчит сдавленное «мудак» выдохом после испуганного вдоха. В вертикальное положение Найроби возвращают с той же ловкостью: тянут рывком, пока она не чувствует беззвучное «стерва» у своих губ.

– Видишь, мы идеально подходим, – Берлин и не пытается отстраниться.

Сердце стучит оглушительно громко о барабанные перепонки. Найроби сглатывает, но избавиться от внезапной сухости во рту не удаётся. Мышечной памятью движется к ёжику волос на затылке ладонь, и бессознательно закрываются глаза. Подушечки его пальцев едва ощутимо выводят круги на пояснице, ожогом разгоняют мурашки по коже. Окутавший мысли туман густеет молочным киселём.

Музыка обрывается, отрезвляющим ливнем обрушивается на головы свет. Барьером за мгновение до поцелуя вклинивается её рука.

– Берлин… – Найроби хочет сказать, что устала играть в кошки-мышки, что последние несколько месяцев были паршивыми, и она не позволит себе провести так следующие несколько. Что он – надутый индюк, который выспрашивал о её жизни у Палермо вместо того, чтобы поговорить напрямую, а она – трусиха, что за полгода так и не смогла позвонить сама. Что вдвоём они – последние идиоты, которые вряд ли встретят идиотов побольше, и целесообразнее будет держаться вместе. Что, если он попросит, она останется без секунды раздумий. Что она хочет остаться. Найроби не представляет, что сказать дальше.

Берлин накрывает её ладонь своей, припадает к ней щекой. Смотрит выжидающе в нехарактерной для него тишине – Найроби продолжает молчать. Еле заметно качает головой и опускает взгляд, ведёт его вниз к подбородку и по горлу. И замирает. На белоснежном воротнике смазанным росчерком розовеет отпечаток губ.

– …Я испортила тебе рубашку, – из груди вырывается нервный смешок.

Берлин оторопело моргает:

– Что? – он следит за виноватым взглядом, растерянно изучает яркое пятно. И улыбается, вновь находя глазами её. – Ничего. Так мне нравится гораздо больше.

Позади щёлкает – и сотрясает пол оживлённый ритм новой песни. Ладонь на его щеке падает, выскальзывая из нетвёрдой хватки. Найроби бормочет слова извинений и сбегает в толпу танцующих, прячась за дверь чёрного хода. Она скажет ему позже. И, возможно, к тому моменту она наконец разберётся, что именно.

***

Трава приглушает мягкий звук шагов, поэтому Найроби замечает Берлина только в тот момент, когда его вытянутая с непривычного ракурса фигура заслоняет край звёздного неба.

– Ты пропустила ключевое событие вечера, – начинает он безо всякого предисловия.

Она мельком оглядывает залитое тенью очертание и возвращает взгляд на ночной купол.

– Похищение невесты? – Найроби морщит нос, отыгрывая усиленную работу мысли. – А, нет, постой, это же наш заурядный вторник.

Она готова поспорить, что Берлин сейчас криво усмехается, но убеждаться в своей правоте не торопится.

– Борьбу за букет. Бросок у Инспектора что надо.

Найроби отрицательно качает головой на искусно замаскированный вопрос. По небу слегка расплываются звёзды.

– Я уже была по ту сторону. Не впечатлило.

– Тогда ты выбрала неправильного человека. – Берлин садится рядом, нисколько не сбиваясь с темпа речи, и опирается на локти. – Поверь мне, Найроби, браки, может, и не заключаются на небесах, но свадьбы, очевидно, их изобретение.

Она закатывает глаза приобретённым вскоре после их знакомства рефлексом на большую половину проникновенных тирад, наблюдает за его силуэтом боковым зрением.

– Я не выйду за тебя, Берлин.

– А я и не предлагаю, – отзывается он безмятежно и ни разу не смущённо. Найроби бы удивилась, смути его отказ: по её авторитетному мнению, способность смущаться атрофировалась у Берлина задолго до их знакомства, если не была удалена ещё при рождении. Сам же Берлин особых страданий ввиду её отсутствия не выказывал.

– Хорошо. Просто не хотелось бы отказывать нарциссическому социопату. Говорят, это бывает опасно.

В его глазах проскальзывает почти детская заинтересованность:

– Любопытный диагноз, доктор. Штудировала медицинские справочники?

– Ткнула пальцем в небо.

Берлин ложится рядом и поднимает взгляд в небо. Со стороны, должно быть, они выглядят как парочка мирных сумасшедших, предпочётших газон банкету. Или как парочка в принципе, что особо не меняет цельную картину мира.

– Сватовство, венчанье и раскаянье – всё равно что шотландская джига, менуэт и синкпес. Сначала всё горячо и бурно, – декламирует он голосом, которому место не на лужайке заднего двора, а на сцене в слепящем свете софитов, – после – степенно и старомодно; ну а потом идеальная картинка рушится, и ты начинаешь разбитыми ногами спотыкаться в танце всё чаще и чаще, пока не свалишься в могилу.

Найроби озадаченно хмыкает в паузе, отведённой под бурные овации, и в этот раз на самом деле становится свидетелем сдвинутой набок полуулыбки.

– Не мои слова – Шекспира, – поясняет Берлин, как нечто вполне очевидное. – Знал, о чём говорит.

Из всей этой «танцевальной» речи у Найроби выходит твёрдо удостовериться только в одном: свадьбы, которые призваны заражать обычных людей сентиментальностью, в Берлине обостряют рефлексию и склонность к пафосному цитированию опусов накрахмаленных воротничков. В том, что отмахиваться от повышенной концентрации театральности на квадратный метр она не спешит, выгоднее обвинять их и дальше.

– Я предпочитаю фламенко. – Она подтягивает к себе согнутую в колене ногу и укладывается поудобнее.

– Фламенко – это страсть, огонь, свобода и зрелость. Чувственная спонтанность в равновесии с острым ритмом. Это та любовь, без которой жизнь потеряет всякий смысл, а человечество придёт в упадок, – зачитывает он с большей вдохновлённостью, ближайшей к Найроби рукой дирижируя словами.

Разговор продолжает сбивать с толку, заводит глубже на неизведанную ранее территорию, оседает жаром ровно за грудной клеткой.

– Тоже Шекспир? – не сразу находит она, что ответить.

– Богатый жизненный опыт.

– И сколько женщин разделили с тобой этот «богатый жизненный опыт»? – не может удержаться от передразнивания Найроби.

– Одна. Балерина. И я женился на ней, как подобает истинному джентльмену.

Тема личной жизни Берлина главенствовала в его рассказах с самого начала, но Найроби всё равно чувствует укол раздражения где-то под ложечкой: наверное, вино ударило в голову сильнее, чем она отдавала себе отчёт. Справиться с внезапно возникшей эмоцией персональное признание отнюдь не помогает. Она еле слышно ропщет – Берлин бросает на неё внимательный взгляд и разворачивается всем телом с тихим шорохом.

– А фламенко для меня ещё не танцевали, – заканчивает он как ни в чём не бывало, нагло подмигивая.

Найроби ершится от сочетания его неприкрытой двусмысленности с пронизывающим ночным ветром, обнимая себя руками, сопит укором:

– Да, так обычно и случается, когда женишься на балерине, – ворчливо язвит она в небо. – В следующий раз тебе стоит охмурить кого-нибудь попроще.

– Попроще? – ахает Берлин с видом оскорблённой невинности. – Ты себя недооцениваешь, Найроби. Грабить банк было не в пример легче.

– Может, – с толикой снисходительности делится она предположением, – всё дело в твоих навыках обольщения?

– Или в том, что я выбрал чертовски упрямую женщину? – отвечает он ей в тон, придвигаясь ближе. Найроби несогласно дёргает бровью.

– Или в том, что время от времени ты бываешь невыносимым подонком?

Её ответ вызывает короткий всплеск смеха. Губы самопроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.

– Взгляни на светлую сторону – я привношу стабильность в эти отношения.

Найроби прыскает: только Берлин сумел поставить себя, их отношения и стабильность в одно предложение. И заставил его звучать не так уж и безнадёжно.

– Так ты меня охмурил, да? Мог бы и предупредить, – тянет Найроби насмешкой, возвращаясь назад, но в тембре сюрпризом для неё появляются игривые нотки.

Он улавливает смену настроения, опускает голос до вкрадчивого:

– Не думаю, что «охмурил» здесь – подходящее выражение, но это твои слова, не мои. А я, как ты успела заметить, уважаю выбор дамы.

Теперь хохочет уже Найроби.

– Уважаешь – всегда, – мотает она головой, – но с каким мастерством при этом поступаешь по-своему.

– Ты слишком много знаешь, чтобы разгуливать одной в темноте. – Он вынимает руку из-под затылка и невзначай касается её плеча, чтобы следом растереть озябшую кожу до локтя и обратно, согревая. – Пойдём.

Она подпирает щёку кистью, с интересом заглядывает ему в лицо:

– Куда? Устранять это досадное недоразумение?

– У меня иная специализация. – Он поднимается на ноги первым и подаёт руку галантным жестом. – Похищение невесты не состоялось. Приходится компенсировать.

– Если от меня не требуется никаких телодвижений – я вся твоя. Похищай на здоровье, – Найроби опирается о протянутую ладонь, болезненно ойкая, когда удаётся восстановить равновесие. – Только придётся меня тащить. Я ноги натёрла.

В следующую секунду мир переворачивается вверх тормашками – Берлин ловко сгребает её в охапку и перекидывает через плечо.

– Это была шутка, Берлин. Что ты делаешь?

– Мои навыки обольщения тебя не устроили. Я перебираю варианты. Что думаешь?

– Поставь, где взял!

Она шипит возмущённо и трепыхается для приличия раз-другой, пока её слабые попытки не пресекают самым наглым образом: бесстыже хлопают раскрытой ладонью пониже спины и оставляют распластанной на месте, удерживая и откровенно лапая.

– Я вор, Найроби, – отвечает он неприлично весело себе за спину. – Подобные приказы меня только раззадоривают.

Она напоследок рвётся и расслабляется, примиряясь с временным положением. Обмякшая рука свободно свешивается ему на грудь.

– И что теперь?

Он перехватывает её поудобнее.

– Выбор дамы я уважил. Осталось поступить по-своему.

***

Берлин ссаживает её перед самой дверью, мимоходом сжав пальцы на бёдрах, и вальяжно опирается плечом о противоположную стену. Ждёт. Чего – Найроби не знает; за весь вечер до планов на будущее их разговоры так и не дошли. Она одёргивает платье неловким движением, возится с замком, чтобы потянуть время до этого неопределённого чего-то – его цепкий взгляд не оставляет её ни на миг. Дверь поддаётся непомерно быстро.

Одну часть Найроби, далёкую от мирских забот, такой поворот событий не может не радовать: ту, что с наслаждением стонет, скинув каблуки у порога. Берлин привычно поддевает их стопой, сдвигает в угол. Ступает за ней, но всё равно останавливается в паре шагов от входа.

– Я улетаю рано утром, – произносит Берлин, и Найроби невольно замирает к нему натянутой спиной. – Не в моих привычках уходить, не попрощавшись.

Преднамеренно или нет, но она чувствует укоризну уколом в его словах. Справедливую. И первую за время последних дней. Признание в том, что что-то не так, несказанное «В отличие от тебя», которое успешно дополняет собственный голос разума. Найроби прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки и впивается ногтями в предплечья, но низ живота не перестаёт сплетаться морским узлом.

– Мы встретимся раньше, чем думаешь, – продолжает он, словно они ведут обычный диалог. Словно она не приросла к полу восковой куклой. – Токио поймала букет. И я рассчитываю на твой первый танец.

Он сейчас уйдёт. Он уйдёт, и завтра утром сядет в самолёт с неизвестным ей пунктом назначения. Он уйдёт, и они столкнутся на предположительной свадьбе через, наверное, год, потому что, пока он здесь, они ходят вокруг да около. Он уйдёт, потому что тогда ушла она, потому что они оба гордые, упёртые болваны, и после будут вдвоём ждать туманной возможности, которая может никогда больше и не выпасть. Он уйдёт, и она только и сможет смотреть вслед на то, как он уходит, вероятно, навсегда.

Ногти впиваются сильнее, до тупой боли. При всей своей гордости – которой часто значительно меньше, когда дело касается её, Берлина и их стабильных отношений – Найроби знает, что останется, стоит ему только попросить. В том, что Берлин поступит так же, она нелогично и необъяснимо точно уверена. Она привыкла доверять инстинктам.

– Не поможешь расстегнуть? – Найроби взволновано облизывает губы и поводит плечами.

В ответ, обрывая что-то внутри, с оглушительным грохотом хлопает дверь.

И её неустойчивым выдохом позже ложится между лопаток открытая ладонь. Берлин медлит. Пальцы движутся к задней части шеи, обрисовывают позвонок за позвонком, неторопливо тянут бегунок молнии вниз. Стягивают ткань с покатых плеч, чтобы мягко огладить полоску обнажившейся кожи. А потом резко отступают, забирая тепло с собой.

Она стремительно оборачивается.

– Найроби? – Платье падает к ногам с неслышным сквозь участившийся пульс шорохом.

Он жадно осматривает её с головы до ног – она перешагивает через ставшую неважной бесформенную тряпку и заводит руки за спину. Бюстгальтер падает следом. Берлин на мгновение прикрывает глаза и смотрит снова, в этот раз дольше, голоднее. Не отрываясь от созерцания, скидывает пиджак и ослабляет узел галстука. Последний шаг навстречу они – она – почти обнажённая, он – ещё продолжающий выглядеть отчасти презентабельно – делают вместе.

Когда Найроби остаётся босиком, а Берлин ещё не снимает обуви, их разница в росте позволяет ей без усилий дотянуться губами лишь до его подбородка. Вместо поцелуя она прихватывает его зубами. Ладонь Берлина опускается на узел причёски, проворно выпутывает невидимки из собранных волос. Вторая смыкается на бедре.

Юркая манипуляция – и к кипе одежды на полу присоединяется галстук. Руки перебираются под ворот, туда, где быстрее качает кровь жилка на шее. Стуком разлетаются по полу шпильки, падают на плечи и спину волосы. Берлин зарывается в них лицом, пропускает сквозь пальцы рассыпавшиеся пряди, массирует кожу головы. Найроби удовлетворённо вздыхает. Она жмётся к нему, и не его голая кожа – ткань неприятно царапает обнажённую грудь, и Найроби нетерпеливо шипит, оставляя укус под выступом гортани.

Берлин, как в танце, направляет Найроби назад, пока не упираются в край кровати её ноги, усаживает тяжёлой рукой на плече и становится меж разведённых подсознательно коленей. Найроби влечёт ближе: комкает в кулак полу рубашки, расстёгивает пуговицы одна за одной. Его губы касаются макушки.

– Я был против.

– Что? – растерянно встрепенувшись, она пытается поднять на него взгляд, но отстраниться он не даёт.

– Когда ты ушла, – объясняет Берлин, продолжая прятать лицо в её волосах. – В самолёте ты сказала, что я был не против. Ты ошиблась.

Найроби в поражении упирается лбом ему под дых. Его сердце стучит громко, а, может, это бьётся её собственное, точно сказать не получится. В данный момент она не знает, сможет ли сказать точно хоть что-то, кроме твёрдого одного:

– Сейчас я не уйду.

– А с чего ты решила, что сейчас я позволю тебе?

– Станешь удерживать меня насильно? – мажет она улыбкой между пятым и шестым ребром, не заботясь о том, останутся ли после на ткани следы помады.

Берлин хмыкает согласно и немного задумчиво, скользит ладонями вниз по талии к бёдрам.

– Если потребуется.

– Это должно быть романтичным? – Найроби весело фыркает.

– Нагая богиня стаскивает с меня рубашку в дорогом отеле. Говори, что хочешь, но мои методы работают.

Ногти легко ведут по мягкому животу, оцарапывают его кожу, замедляются, когда напрягаются под пальцами мышцы.

– Не обольщайся. Я часто принимаю необдуманные решения.

От беззвучного смеха он вздрагивает всем телом.

– И я – одно из них?

Рука застывает на пряжке ремня. Найроби пересекается с Берлином взглядом, озорно морщится.

– Время от времени.

Он наклоняется ниже, пока не дотрагивается носом до её щеки.

– Я был неправ, – признаётся Берлин нестерпимо серьёзно. – Тогда. В мои намерения никогда не входило ранить тебя и твои чувства.

За сегодняшний вечер неопытной девочкой-школьницей Найроби чувствует себя чаще, чем за всю свою жизнь. Что с этим делать и как реагировать на подобные заявления, раз за разом выбивающие почву из-под ног, так и остаётся неясным. Она неуверенно смотрит на Берлина – он испытующе смотрит в ответ, она хихикает – и в его глазах на краткий миг мелькает замешательство.

– Что? – Она стискивает его лицо в ладонях. – Кажется, у меня невозможные галлюцинации. Ты что-то говорил?

Его взгляд становится таким уязвлённым, будто одним вопросом она сумела оскорбить всех его родственников до пятого поколения и самого Берлина в особенности. Он раздражённо сжимает зубы, прижимается лбом к её. Толкает назад, пока спина не встречается с матрасом, и наваливается сверху.

– Я. – Пальцы пробегают по ложбинке и охватывают округлости груди.

– Был, – чеканит, вбирая ртом кожу под челюстью.

– Неправ. – Кусает, оттягивая, её нижнюю губу. – И я не собираюсь повторять это в третий раз.

– И это не значит, что права была ты, – добавляет он, заметив её довольную улыбку.

– Тшш, тихо, не порть момент. – Ладони позабытой привычкой ласкают его скулы. Приятный, комфортный жар щекотно растекается от макушки и до кончиков пальцев ног. – Не каждый день такое услышишь.

– Я и не каждый день бываю неправ, – с победным видом щурится Берлин.

– И-и, – подытоживает Найроби в драматичной торжественности, раскидывает руки в стороны, – момент утерян.

Он качает головой, забавляясь её повадками, и опускается вновь, проводит языком от ключицы по яремной ямке. Она с придыханием задирает подбородок. Подушечки пальцев задевают тазовую косточку, скользят под кромку белья. Замирают у внутренней стороны бедра, и в сладостном ожидании судорогой сводит внутренности. Найроби протяжно стонет, зажмурившись, крепко обвивает его шею.

– И вправду утерян, – останавливается Берлин в миллиметрах от разомкнутых губ. И отстраняется самым бесчестным поступком за долгое время, упирая ладони в матрас.

Найроби приподнимается, неосознанно тянется за ним.

– Берлин… – не находя его поблизости, непонимающе открывает глаза, не сразу фокусируя взгляд на самодовольной ухмылке. От возбуждения и недовольства мелко дрожат мышцы. – Я тебя ненавижу.

– Это ты уже говорила, – он выпутывается из её хватки и невозмутимо ложится рядом. Дразнит, подталкивает к краю.

В лице Берлина мерещится ей что-то неуловимо триумфальное, когда она оказывается сверху: когда Найроби перекидывает ногу, усаживаясь ему на живот и со всей свирепостью вжимает его запястья в кровать по обе стороны от головы. Ругается запальчиво, пока неуклюже расстёгивает пуговицы манжет большим и указательным, склоняется в жажде контакта.

– Ты последняя сволочь, – царапает она зубами мочку уха. 

Он подаётся бёдрами навстречу, выдыхает рвано, а после и протестующе, когда она выравнивается, опирается о его грудь, не давая себя коснуться.

– А это говорила не только ты.

Она знает, что должна ответить. Она знала ещё тогда, злополучные полгода назад.

– Я тоже была неправа. Прости. – В отличие от Берлина, она не прячется, открыто глядит в его глаза и позволяет увидеть свои. Это нетрудно. Как и сформулировать, вычленить из сумбурного клубка правильные мысли. Дождаться его реакции сложнее.

– Ладно, – Берлин сдержанно пожимает плечами.

– Просто ладно? – изумлённо моргает Найроби. – Даже не будешь просить, чтобы я повторила?

Хитрую улыбку она замечает слишком поздно: он выкручивает свои запястья, подсекает её и с размаху опрокидывает на спину. Он больше не собранный, не презентабельный в тщательно подобранном костюме – взъерошенный, тяжело дышащий, слегка безумный. Чернота его зрачков почти полностью перекрывает радужку.

– Думаю, я смогу найти занятие поинтереснее, – голос низкий, тихий, не педантично выглаженный и хорошо поставленный. Тот, что всегда заставляет поджиматься коленки и пальцы ног.

– Уж постарайся, – шепчет Найроби уже в полупоцелуе и льнёт, обхватывая Берлина за плечи, чтобы наконец стянуть с него рубашку.

***

Пальцы бережно убирают с лица спутанные локоны, щекоткой очерчивают контур щеки. Приглаживают недовольно нахмуренную бровь и морщинки у переносицы. Умело выпутывают налитое истомой тело из крепкой паутины сна. Будят. Губы улыбкой касаются кожи за ухом.

– Найроби, – хриплый шёпот опаляет дыханием линию челюсти. – Мне пора.

Тепло за спиной сдвигается. Она следует за ним с протестующим стоном. У лица ловит его ладонь своей неподъёмной, словно налитой свинцом, прижимает к груди, переплетая пальцы. Цепляется за одеяло полудрёмы, цепляется за него. 

– Мой самолёт вылетает через четыре часа, – он задевает висок кончиком носа. – Найроби.

Она нехотя приоткрывает глаз, смотрит на Берлина из-под опущенных ресниц. В голове крутится одна-единственная мысль, которую без заминки озвучивает севший голос:

– К чёрту самолёт.

Голова лениво перекатывается по подушке, обнажает горло. Цепочка невесомых поцелуев спускается к шее.

– К чёрту? – насмешливо бормочет Берлин ей в плечо.

– Тебе нужно отнести рубашку в химчистку. А мне – кофе в постель. И роскошный отельный завтрак. Как в «Красотке», – она мечтательно жмурится. – Круассаны под куполом. С клубничным джемом. Блинчики с беконом. И черничный пирог.

Найроби с наслаждением потягивается и поворачивается на другой бок. И ёжится, пряча лицо на мужской груди, когда фыркает у уха Берлин. Затылок покрывается мурашками.

– Говорил же, деньги тебя испортят.

– Зависть – плохое чувство, – попытка подавить зевок оканчивается неудачей, и он съедает часть реплики на правах победителя.

– Да, – кивает Берлин в притворном смирении, опуская подбородок ей на макушку, – ты меня раскусила. Я тоже хочу черничный пирог.

– Думаю, мы сможем договориться.

Она снова зевает.

Длинные пальцы неспешно повторяют очертание лопатки, ведут вниз по позвоночнику. Бездумно вырисовывают на бедре хаотичные узоры, скользят к колену.

– Засыпай, ещё рано, – Берлин закидывает на себя её ногу и тянет сползший край одеяла, укрывая Найроби до самой шеи. Она довольно улыбается.

– М-м. А как же твой самолёт?

Пятерня путается в копне растрёпанных волос, размеренно расчёсывает вьющиеся пряди, убаюкивая. Другая рука накрывает тыльную сторону её ладони.

– К чёрту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шекспир толкает на неожиданные вещи. Побочный эффект «Много шума из ничего». В процессе от него осталась одна лишь цитата.


End file.
